Exchanging Moments
by tiaracove
Summary: *End of eclipse* Due to the Volturi's doing, Bella ad Jasper get sent to an alternative universe, where they struggle to cope with the differences with the life they had and the one they have now. Meanwhile, Alice and Edward search... full summary inside
1. Preface

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

*End of eclipse* Due to the Volturi's doing, Bella ad Jasper get sent to an alternative universe, where they struggle to cope with the differences with the life they had and the one they have now. Meanwhile, Alice and Edward search for a way to bring them back. When years go by for Jasper and Bella their hope fades. If you can't beat them, join them.

**Preface: **(BPOV writing like this is the AU)_(EPOV writing like this is the normal universe)_**The whole story is in Bella and Edwards point of view**

We now stood before the priest.

_We now stood before Carlisle._

"Do you take Isabella Swan to be your lovely wedded wife. "  
"I do"

"_Do you want to stop trying, Alice?"  
"I don't"_

"Do you Isabella Swan Promise to love Jasper Hale forever?"  
"forever."

_"Do you want to stop looking, Edward?"  
"Never!"_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

**An: The whole story isn't written like this. This is just to show the parallel climax. I will write the first chapter soon, if people like my story.**


	2. 1

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I am changing it a little because I dont have the book.**

*End of eclipse*Bpov

Edward stood by my side, holding my hand tenderly as the Volturi neared. Jane was the first to appear.

"Bella, It is nice to see you again. How are you?" She spoke while glaring daggers at me.

"I'm fine, Jane, thank you for asking." I replied nonchalantly. She grimaced, it was obvious she was attempting to use her power on me. She shifted slightly to face Aro, who was silently moving through the field to where Bree sat, clutching the grass rocking back and forth. Emmett and Jasper were clutching each of her shoulders; obviously to refrain her from attacking me. Aro held out his hand.

"I'm Aro, leader of the Volturi. Im sure by now you have realized that you have broken some rules we have established." She shook his hand and he was quiet for a couple of moments, analyzing every moment that she had experience, thought of, remembered...

"We told her that if she gave up, that she would live." Aro's head snapped up, looking towards Carlisle.

"Yes, well that wasn't your decision to make was it." He paused for a moment and looked towards Felix,Demetri and Alec. Edward snarled and pulled me closer. In moments the closest vampires were on their knees looking dazed, and Demetri and Felix grabbed Emmett who was on the other side of the field.

Jasper was the only one untouched. His emotions were clear on his face. Whether to help his family or restrain a blood thirsty vampire from attacking the only human within miles. Aro beckoned me.

"Bella, come here, directly in front of Bree and your family wont be hurt." I looked to Jasper who's face seemed pained, as his hands clutched harder on Bree's shoulders. I walked slowly towards Bree. Aro grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth as if to kiss it. I looked once again to Jasper. Confusion showed on his face, then realization as Aro bit my hand. No hesitation was shown as Jasper let go of Bree to protect me. Aro released my hand as I fell to the floor. As quickly as Jasper was by my side, he was with Bree on the other side of the field. In slow motion I saw everything pass by.

Aro leaned close to Bree, as he held her forearm.

"Use your power on them when I say so." He started walking away, as jasper stood up. My hand started throbbing, burning.

"Do it." He said in a normal voice. Before anyone had a chance to repond. I heard Alice.

"Jasper!" She repeated, not being able to hear herself due to Alec's power. It was then that I knew. SHe had had a vision. Something bad was about to happen to Jasper and I. The burning enhanced, and everything sped up again. Felix and Demetri let go fo Emmett and were on the other side of the field walking with Aro. Bree looked at us and raised her hands to the sky.

"Im sorry." I whispered to Jasper, as Everything went black. Then there was a flash of white, and I had no idea what was happening to Jasper and I.


	3. 2

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Im sorry." I whispered to Jasper, as Everything went black. Then there was a flash of white, and I had no idea what was happening to Jasper and I._

For 3 days the burning spread. I screamed, writhed, punched and kicked, nothing helping to cease the pain. All through the 3 days my vision would come and go. When I was able to, I could see Jasper grasping my hand, looking away. I could also see we were in the same clearing that we were before, but no one was around. No one. We were alone. As the pain slowly left my body, my heart pounded slower, yet harder than I've ever felt. I grabbed my chest when my heart stopped beating, expecting to feel pain, but there was nothing. Yet there was everything. I could hear the butterflies gliding through the sky. I could see the ants hiding in the grass. I could smell the deer crossing the river not far from me. I could almost taste it's blood. I needed it now.

I shot up and glided to the trees, not looking back to see if Jasper was following me; I could hear him. I closed my and continued following the scent.

The deer had heard me coming, but it was to late now. I rammed the deer, crushing it's neck instantly. The blood was drained faster than I could sabor it. I wanted more. I needed more. For the first time scince I'd changed I looked at Jasper. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest, and his head resting on his knees. I felt guilty, I hadn't even spoken to him yet. I walked to his side, then sat down.

"Where's..." I stopped. My voice sounded so different, so beautiful. "Where's Edward? And Alice?" He tilted his head up to look at me.

"I don't know Bella. I mean, I know. I just don't know how to get to them. They're probably back home. Maybe in Italy. Just not here." I grimaced. What does that mean. They left us.

"Well, I think that Bree, sent us to an alternate dimension..." Confusion, shock, wonder ran through me.

"How...How do you know that?" I asked.

"When the white flash faded, I went to Charlie's house. I know I shouldn't have left you but I needed to find everyone." I nodded, forgiving him. He continued "Charlie didn't live there. Instead it was Renee." I gasped. Renee hataed Forks. "Then I went home, or to where home should be, but there was no home. There was nothing there. No scent of vampire or anything." He quieted, waiting for my reaction.

I spoke slowly, taking all the information again. "So we are in an Alternate Dimension where Edward and Alice and maybe in us, dont exist." He nodded. My back slid down the tree as I covered my face. I dry sobbed for my lost love, for Jaspers. As my sobs became whimpers, I could hear Jaspers agonizing cries. I felt guilty. This was all my fault.

"Dont do that" he whispered "dont feel guilty."

"But this is my fault, if I wouldn't have listened to Aro-"

"Then our family would be dead."

"If I would have moved away from you-"

"You would have been alone"

"But you would have been with Alice."

"But Edward would have hated me for not saving you."

"But now they're both unhappy." I whispered. "Now were both unhappy."

"But were not alone. Common we should find a place to stay. Rent an apartment, I doubt that my debit cards will work here." I smiled sadly and looked up at the clouds. 3 days without Edward, an eternity to go.


	4. 3

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_I smiled sadly and looked up at the clouds. 3 days without Edward, an eternity to go._

"Jasper," I stopped suddenly. He whirled around to look at me."I can't be around humans." I looked to the floor. He took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Okay... I see what you mean. How about you stay here while I find a secluded place?" It was more of a statement and less like a question as he started to turn around. I looked at my surroundings.

"Jasper wait," He stopped and turned to face me once again, "I _need _you. I can't be alone. This is a strange world to me, and I'm in a strange body so different from my old one, yet exactly the same. I cant be alone. I just can't." I turned around, embarrassment running through me."I'm acting pathetic now. My goodness." I could here his light footsteps until he stopped in front of me.

"Bella, you're not pathetic. you're young. You're scared. Hell, even I'm a little scared Bella. _No one,_not even me, wants to think of being alone forever. And we've got more than forever to find a way to get back home, or to be alone. Believe me Bella, I'm never going to take the second option, but I don't want to put lives into jeopardy." I smiled, realizing that he would never really leave me.

"You know, Jasper. I think you're right. You know, why dont you get the apartment so I can check out a mirror. I dont even know how I look." He grabbed a lock of my hair and placed it behind my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella. You look beautiful." I looked down enbarresment, running through me again. I knew he would have felt it but I tried to play it off.

"You should go, Jasper. I want to see for myself." He smiled and flitted away. I sat on the grass and looked at my intertwined hands.

"Oh Edward. What am I to do without you. I may never see you again, or it may be hundreds of years before I do. I don't know if Alice can see us, but for your sake I hope she can't. I mean I want you to know I'm okay but... I don't want you to see me like this, not when I guilty, not when I make mistakes, most of all I dont want you to see me disappear or something close to that and go off to voltera to kill yourself... again.

"This is a strange place, Edward. Well the same yet everythings different and, you know what I mean, sorta, no you dont.... You know, Vampires may not even exist here, so you'd all be dead. I want to go home. At the very least, I want Jasper to be able to go home. It's my fault he's here. Why he's hurting, Why Alice is probably hurting.

"I want to apologize for anything that may or may not happen that might hurt you. I can't see the future, and it's pretty unpredictable with me.

"I love you. Good bye" I grabbed a leaf to blow it into the wind, only for it to be replaced by an ornate pink petal.

"That would be much more appropriate." Jasper said from behind me. I blew it into the wind and watched it float up. Then to be greeted by a blue petal. I looked at Jasper. "you're not the only one that needed to say good bye."

"Did you find a place?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"Technically, yea. It was abandoned, hidden in the woods. Its not far from here. I went to get some clothes and stuff for us seeing as you need it." He looked at me up and down. For the first time, I looked at my body. My shirt was nearly ripped all the way off at the torso. Leaving my stomach to sparkle slightly with the little sun showing. My pants were torn into shorts with pieces hanging off at the back. I groaned.

"Trust me Bella you look fine." he turned away from me. "Anyhow, the cottage has a small garden in the front, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen. It's really small. I dont even consider the living room a closet." I laughed. He looked at me and rolled his eyes."Come on"

I followed him, and stopped when I heard the sound of rushing water."I forgot to mention. It passed a large river. Come on you can make the jump. You're a vampire now." He took 3 long, quick paced slide before jumping over the river. I mimicked his movements, crashing into a bed of flowers. He scratched the back of his neck as he laughed.

"I also forgot to mention that the house is not far after it. You may have just killed most of the garden." I smiled sheepishly.

"I have an eternity to replant it. With the exception of us, nothing stays dead for long." I walked through the front door. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Let me give you the tour. Right now we are standing in the living room staring at the kitchen. To our left is the only bathroom. Here is the bedroom."

"Ha, we may not be needing_ that _for a while." I laughed then frowned. Oh god. What have I just said.


	5. 4

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Ha, we may not be needing that for a while." I laughed then frowned. Oh god. What have I just said._

I looked to see if he had noticed what I had said. A while. Why couldn't I have just let it at needing that.

"Jasper, I was making a joke. It's okay to laugh. It wasn't serious." He didn't look at me, but he laughed, a forceful laugh. "It wasn't funny, I get it. Im just going to take a shower." I turned to walk into the bathroom.

"Um Bella-"

"I'm fine." I assumed he was going to reassure me that everything was fine. I got into the shower and turned the shower on. The shower head flushed out a light shade of brown. I quickly turned it off, but not before getting drenched with old, stale, polluted water.

"Never mind" I stormed out the bathroom, and stalked right past a laughing Jasper. "Is something funny?"

"I tried to warn you Bella, but you didn't want to listen. Newborns." I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper," I spoke exasperated, "How am I supposed to get cleaned up now?" He pointed to the river. My eyes widened.

"No. No. No. I refuse to take a shower in a river, where anyone who randomly passes by could see me."

"Well, Bella, your. a. vampire. You will here anyone coming miles away. Humans. are. slow. You will have enough time get dressed. You know, I won't watch. Right?" If I was human, I would have blushed. I am pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"Yea, of course I knew that." I turned to head out the front door.

"Bella," I turned around to face him. "You're not pathetic." I shrugged and headed out the door. I flitted about a mile from the cottage. I preferred to be alone.

**

I left my clothes on a nearby branch, and started washing my hair. The stuff in it was so gross. Like decade old waste. Disgusting. I sniffed the air. Something else smelt just as disgusting, maybe even worse. I heard snickering from behind me. I turned quickly. No one was there, and I most certainly didn't hear anything move. I heard it again to my left. Again there was nothing.

"I thought we got rid of you're kind along time ago?" I turned to find the voice. Again no one. I went to get my clothes. There was nothing there. I froze. I most definately wasn't immagining things.

"Looking for these." I turned to the voice, finally being able to see who was speaking, taunting me.

"PLease give those back." my voice sounded soft, intimidated, scared.

"You're kind doesnt deserve clothes." He phased in front of me. Wolves existed, so vampires must as well. He stalked towards me. My clothes left in the grass behind him. I obviously coudn't get them without passing him. I was scared. Even as a vampire. I've never fought anyone before, let alone a werewolf. I've also never faught naked. I needed help.

"Jasper."

* * *

**Im so dissapointed. I didnt get a single review last chapter. Oh well. What do you think is going to happen.**


	6. 5 epov

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Jasper."_

**Epov**

I was suddenly able to see again. The volturi were gone; so was my Bella. I searched frantically through the clearing, only to find Alice doing the same thing. She flitted across the clearing over and over again only to stop where Bree was once before. She fell to the floor as she let out an Anguished sob.

_He's gone. He's gone. My Jasper. no. no. no. My Jasper._ She kept repeating in her head. Jasper was gone too. I fell to my knees right beside her.

"Alice." I whispered shaking my head. "Where is she? Where are they?" She looked at me, with eyes that will never shed the tears they desperately wanted too. She dropped her head and sobbed some more.

"Edward, They're-They're, I don't know. They're not here. I saw a vision. Bree's Power, she used it and they were gone. The volturi walked away as if nothing happened." My eyes flamed. Of course the Volturi had to do with this."Edward, I can't see them anymore, but they're alive I know it." I shook my head, disbelieving.

"I want to see." She looked to me with saddened eyes once more, as if she didn't want to relive the horror, she obliged with my wishes.

_Bella walked away from my side to where Aro was. Aro lifted Bella's hand and bit her._ I snarled into the air. _Jasper let go of Bree's grip to help Bella. Meanwhile, Aro flitted with Bree to the Edge of the clearing, where they had arrived from. Aro motioned to the guard where they quickly flitted to his side. Bree raised her hands to the sky as a white orb encased Bella and Jasper. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared. _

_Felix whispered to Bree "what did you do?"_

_"They're in an alternate dimension."_

_"Can you bring them back"_

_"no."_

The vision ended abruptly with that word. I got off the ground quickly and turned to face my confused family.

"Aro has used Bree to send Bella and Jasper to an alternated dimension. I, alone, am making a trip to the volturi. I will call you and let you know when Im safe."

"Im coming too" Alice spoke.

"Hell yea. Me too." Emmett Beamed. Suddenly my family were engulfed in "me too"s and "Im coming." I cut them off.

"No, Im going alone."

"He's my husband Edward. You cant stop me from coming." Alice glared.

"He's my brother." " She's my sister" "My children." I shook my hear.

"Alice will come. But I need all of you to stay here. For me."

_She's my best friend._

I turned my head to where Jacob's stiff body lay.

"No Jacob, you're injured. Carlisle is going to help you. You cant come."

_You cant stop me bloodsucker._

" I dont think Bella would appreciate her Best friend ded when she gets back. The volturi will kill you." He sighed then whined.

_Fine. But keep me updated. We'll get them back._

I nodded. Alice and I turned on our heels and headed in the direction of the airport.

* * *

**Sorry I left You with the Cliffy in the previous chapter. Haha. If I get 5 reviews, Ill add it today.**


	7. 6

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Jasper."_

I covered my body as I backed through the river.

"Please. I never hurt anyone."

"Ha ha. Liar, Liar, eyes on fire, Red Eyes. " I gasped. Another man walking through the woods.

"Red." I croaked, "no. I was born this way."

"You were made that way. I was made this way. No hard feelings." I bit my lip. If I swam, would I get away. Jacob once told me vampires had the advantage in water.

_Bella get a hold of yourself._

I looked around me.

"Please. I have a friend. A best friend actually who's a wolf. Not here though." He scoffed. The second man phased and moved by the first wolf.

"Like I'll believe that. He would have killed you." I frowned. A breeze went through the area, rustling bushes. Moving my clothes slightly to the side. He looked behind him, unsure of what had made the noise. I took the opportunity and swam. They turned around as soon as I was underwater. They looked around themselves. One howled as the other followed.

"Jasper." I said again. In a normal voice. I squeezed my eyes and kept swimming. I could hear the second wolf catching up to the first one obviously being faster than he.

As I neared the house I could faintly hear Jasper laughing to something on the television. I screamed. I heard the TV shut off and Jasper run outside. I stopped directly in front of the house. Covering my body. Jasper stared at me for a moment before turning his head sharply for a couple of moments. He growled and stepped in front of me.

"Jasper, no." He looked at me through his peripheral vision, still in his crouch.

"I know what I'm doing." The wolves were in sight one in front of the other. The first one's knees buckled, the second one stopped.

"Are you doing that?" I asked.

"Yes. i sent the closer one an extreme dosage of sleepiness. I sent the second curiosity and fear." I nodded my head. I moved slightly to go put clothes on. He grabbed my waist. I nearly jumped as an electrical jolt flowed through me. Lust fell over me quickly then disappeared. "Okay go."I frowned and stayed. I chewed my lip. Through all this I was not going to move nudein front of 3 men. He looked at me through the side again before taking off his shirt. I gasped involuntarily. His torso was covered in scars of all sizes. He was beautiful. Lust fell over me again as my eyes glazed. He handed me his shirt and I snapped back to reality.

_What the hell is that Bella. Get your newborn emotions straight. _I pulled the shirt over myself and looked at the wolves. One had phased back. He was sleeping now. The other looked frozen with fear in his wolf form.

"Go" he pushed. I ran into the house quickly, pulling on the closest clothes I could find. I didn't bother looking at them. I went back outside quickly. Upon reaching the door, lust once again washed over me. I ran to Jasper's side and looked at him. I had forgotten his shirt.

"What do we do?" I asked, completely unsure of myself. He pushed me behind him.

"Nothing. I'm going to stop messing with their emotions." I gulped unnecessary air and nodded.

* * *


	8. 7

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Nothing. I'm going to stop messing with their emotions." I gulped unnecessary air and nodded._

Slowly, the sleeping man's eyes opened. Realization shown clear on his face as he jumped to his feet. The wolf flanked his sides. Jasper spke calmly.

"We want to talk."

"We don't talk with bloodsuckers." I stepped out from behind Jasper.

"What is your problem? We didn't do anything." I stated , "I just became one today. I don't want to fight." Jasper pulled me behind him once more.

"The last batch of leeches that came through here killed many people. We can't trust you two."

"Yes. You can. Have you ever seen a vampire with topaz eyes. " The man looked him over for the first time.

"What the hell are you. Vampire have red eyes. Like her." I huffed. Even as a vampire I couldn't protect myself.

"She's a new vampire. I drink animal blood, hence the eye color."

"Well. If she was so new, that would means you would have changed her. Why don't your eyes match your mates. Hm, don't think I didn't catch the way you react around her." I froze, was the lust coming off Jasper earlier. No, I was probably projecting on to him. He didn't speak for a moment, as lust fell over me. The

"I'm not....I'm not the one who changed her. An enemy did. An ancient ali..." He trailed off.

"Please just leave us alone. We wont hurt anybody." I stated calmly looking to the man across the field. He sighed, his mouth turning into a hard line.

"Fine, as long as you don't bite any humans or go farther west that where she was bathing." His eyes flickered to me as he smirked. I frowned internally, remembering.... Jasper growled lightly, "or pose a threat." He quickly added. I smiled. We had successfully made our own treaty.

"Deal." I said quickly. He looked to Jasper.

"Alright."

"Don't think we wont kill you if you even think about it."

"Don't think we wont fight back." The man growled lightly before transforming back into the wolf. I tensed, thinking he was going to attack, but instead, he and his friend turned to face the direction they came. I relaxed. Jasper turned around quickly. I smiled. He, however, grimaced.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should have realized sooner you were in danger."

"No. Its fine."

"Bella, I felt your emotions, " I held my breath, did he notice the lust. "You were absolutely terrified." I exhaled.

"Yea, but you handled it great." He pulled his hand up to my cheek as a friendly gesture.

"No, you handled it great. I would have ripped them to shreds."

"Really?" I joked with him, "I'm sure you could have _tried..." _I trailed off eying his shocked expression before laughing. "You're so gullible."

He snorted and looked away murmuring something incoherent. I continued to laugh despite the dire situation that had just passed.

"Well, then Jasper, are you proud of me." I smiled hugely.

"Well Bella, no." My smile faded, his grimace disappeared smoothly, he looked smug. "I'm immensely proud of you Bella."

* * *


	9. 8

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Well Bella, no." My smile faded, his grimace disappeared smoothly, he looked smug. "I'm immensely proud of you Bella."_

I slapped his arm flattered. His face faltered as he rubbed his arm.

"ouch Bella." He said sarcastically."That really did hurt though."

"Sorry." I looked to the floor. "i don't know my own strength." He laughed.

"I can take ya Bella. Don't get a big head." I huffed.

"You already have a big head Jasper. Go put your shirt back on." He turned to face me, putting his face close to mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Your wish is my command, master." He breathed. I smiled.

"Really, I could use that." I breathed stepping closer. I started laughing and looked away. "But for now, put on clothes." He laughed and sped of to the closet, returning within moments.

"Jasper do you mind showing me what was so distracting earlier." His face contorted."I heard you laughing." I quickly added. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Im fine Jasper, don't dwell on the negative." I gave him a hug he looked like he desprately needed. He was a bit taken back but hugged me as well.

"It's not okay, Bella. You're all I have now, if I wouldnt have noticed, you could have died." I didn't respond for a while.

"Alright Jasper, lets just, I dont know let it go. Alright?" He nodded. "One more thing, can you teach me how to fight?" I asked full of hope.

"no." He said bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I could hurt you, and Edward wouldn't approve of it." I felt guilty, suddenly remembering Edward and Alice. How I'd felt lust for her husband, how I was laughing without Edward.

"Don't feel guilty about it." My head snapped up. "You didn't Edward wouldn't want you to fight." I nodded, playing along.

"Well," I spoke quietly, "Im an adult now. I don't permission. Besides He's not here."

"Darlin'," my stomach twisted, " don't worry. We will find a way back. Alright." I nodded.

"Please tech me how to fight though. I have nothing better to do for a whole year. I can't go out in public till then." He debated it, then finally nodded.

"Alright. We'll start tommorow." I smiled. He started to walk over to the couch. I followed him and rested my head on his shoulder. A sisterly thing to do.

"Also Jasper,"

"hmm"

"After a year, I want to go to italy." He all but jumped up.

"What?"

"I want to see if the volturi are still around."

"No."

"Why not?"

"For 1," He pondered ,"Edward wouldn't allow it." I squinted my eyes.

"I don;t care what he wouldnt allow. Im trying to see if we can get back home." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I can go. You can stay." I jumped up.

"No," I begged ,"don't leave me behind."

"Then I wont go."

"Please, we can go together. After a year. Who knows what might happen if we try." I continued to beg.

"Fine. But after a year, no less." I nodded my head.

"Alright, tommorow fight practice, a year, italy. Got it." I wanted to be prepared for anything.

* * *


	10. 9

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_"Alright, tomorrow fight practice, a year, Italy. Got it." I wanted to be prepared for anything._

It was barley the next day when he started teaching. 12:01 am. Jasper had wanted to wait, no because he was tired, but because he was put off by teaching to fight.

"Please Jasper." I had begged, he had folded his arms. "We have nothing better to do." The argument only lasted a minute. Of course, I had won. Now he was teaching me basic techniques.

"Bella," He snapped me out of my thoughts ,"If your not gonna pay attention I could do something else." I shook my head back and forth. He nodded and went on.

"Using your peripheral vision...."

*

10 months past by quickly. Not that quickly, but quicker than I thought it would. I had successfully learned how to fight, thanks to Jasper. Of course, I was like a child fighting a wrestler when I compared myself to win. He had let me win when I had finished learning something that I was well at. Apparently, It was supposed to boost my self esteem. At the time it had, but when I finally figured it out, I had felt worse. Jasper spent the whole day apologising. I had accepted his apology, but my feelings portrayed something different.

Jasper and I had gotten really close over the months. We would talk about the family without the pain of being alone. We even joked about Edward and Alice. Nothing bad against them, it just helped us feel better.

With all the spare time we had, when we weren't hunting or training we would get bored. I started writing, it was a hobby I had before I moved to Forks. I picked it up again as a vampire. As a way to make money, Jasper would go and have it published under an alias name. I was saving the money for the trip to Italy.

When I brought the topic up last week, Jasper once again tried to back out of it. He was so much like his brother, except he wasn't trying to save my humanity.

_"Bella, I don't think we should go so soon." My eyes narrowed._

_"Why?"_

_"We don't know how hard it will be for you ro be around humans."_

_"I think its worth a shot."_

_"you willing to risk human lives..." I cut him off._

_"No. I would never do that. How about if a week early I'll go out in public. you'll be with me of course, I can practice." This time his eyes narrowed._

_"I don't know Bella." I through my hands up in the air._

_"You promised" He sighed. _

_"Fine." I smiled, and gave him a hug._

*

Today was the twelve month mark. We boarded the tiny plane at 12:57 am and landed in Italy at 2 am the next day. I held my breath the whole trip, and sat by the window. Jasper squeezed my hand the whole time.

We stood in line at the vehicle rental. Jasper grasped my waist tightly, to refrain me from running wild. I assured him that I wasn't thirst, that the ache in my throat was just temporary but he didn't want to take the chance. Not while we were in Voltera, not anywhere.

Voltera was supposed to be the safest city in the world. One mistake would be a death sentence for us by the volturi... If they existed here.

We were next in line.

"Good afternoon." The woman spoke."Do you have a reservation?" I shook my head, but Jasper handed her a folder.

"Oh. You two are motorcycle riders. Here are your keys, lot A15" Jasper led me down the road. When there were far enough away from humans I spoke.

"You got a reservation?"

"Yes, Bella. You can't get a beauty like this without one." I looked down at the bike and gasped. There in front of me was a Red and Yellow Harley Davidson V-rod. It was built for speed.

"I take it you like it."

"Like it. I love it. I love motorcycles." He smiled.

"That's good. I like motorcycles too. Its funny though, I didn't take you to be an adventurous type."

"I hung out with Vampires didn't I." He chuckled handed me a helmet, biker jacket and gloves.

"I'm a vampire now." I stated, I didn't need protection.

"exactly."

"What."

"If the sun comes out we won't glitter. It covers out skin." I laughed nervously.

"Right. I knew that." He got on the bike.

"You coming." I put my helmet on and sat behind him. "hold on tight." I raised my eyebrow.

"Bella, at the speed were gonna be going we have to act human." I nodded and clutched Jasper at the waist. It felt awkward, not in a bad way, but because I liked it. I was sure he would notice, but he started to drive. He started out slow until we hit the free way. Where he sped to 150 mph. It wasn't long until we pulled up to a familiar castle. Jasper grabbed my hand a pulled me to the door. He knocked quickly. A big man answered the door.

"How may I help you?"

"Is this the Volturi."He looked us up and down.

"Yes." He led us inside.

"Aro. We've got company."

* * *

**This is my longest chap yet. Haha. So review please. Also Time here gos 4 times faster than time with Edward. Just to let you know. So a year here would be 3 months with Edward. 400 years would be 100 years. Understand. Just to let you know. Because next chap will be w/ edward, it will be 3 months., yet its happening at the same moment.**

**haha. Confusing.**


	11. 10 epov

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Also Time here gos 4 times slower than time with bella/ Jasper .Just to let you know. So a year there would be 3 months with Edward. So 3 months has past.**

_"Aro. We've got company."_

**EPOV**

3 months have past since Bella and Jasper's Disappearance. Alice and I had gone to see the Volturi, they were of no help.

***flash back***

"Move out the way Felix." Alice screeched, pushing him aside.

"Where. is. Aro?" I seethed through my clenched teeth. His thoughts were of no help, apparently he had taken a liking to Bree, she's all he was thinking about.

"He is busy. If you don't calm down you won't be allowed to see him." He punched his fist into his palm. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he meant. I didn't care though.

"Calm down, baby, he can't get past you." Bree spoke as she walked toward Felix. Kissing him softlyon the lips. A low snarl escaped both Alice's and my lips. She looked at us slowly, with an irritated look. Clearly we were interrupting something.

"Bree, we want Bella and Jasper back. Now." I spoke clearly and slowly, we were all vampires.

"Who?" She asked, her face twisting in confusion.

"You can't say you don't remember us. _Were _the ones who saved your life. Remember Victoria?" Her face twisted in horror as Alice's words registered in her mind.

"oh."

"oh. Is that all you can say. Bring them back. Edward what is she thinking?" I blinked as I read her thoughts.

"She's scared."

"What?!" Bree looked around the room and shifted slightly so she was hiding behind Felix. Her eyes shifted from Alice's to my face then back to hers. It was obvious she was traumatized.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, low for a vampire.

"huh." Alice shifted her weight and arched her vampires "That's not what I came here for."

"I had to do it. They were going to kill me."

"How do you know that? Hm."

"I heard of ... Aro. He's not a vampire who condones."

"and?" Alice was getting a little impatient. "That give you the right to send _my _husband, _my_ mate away." Bree shook her head answering the rhetorical question Alice had spoke.

My rage was building up inside of me. I started taking deeper breaths to keep from attracting unnecessary attention.

"Bring. Them. Back" I spoke, a lethal edge in my voice. She looked down to the floor. Her answer clear in her thoughts. A snarl escaped my lips moments before the words escaped my mouth.

"I cant."

"What?" Alice screeched. The pain and fury evident in her voice. I prepared to lunge. Felix quickly crouched in front of his mate; ready to defend her. Bree was ready to fight back, but she wasn't as willing. As it had been at the clearing, she was trying to protective herself not attack us. Demetri and Jane glided down the staircase behind them, making them self known with a single word.

"Silence." Demetri called. "If you wish to disrupt the peace, do it elsewhere. We will not allow you to harm anyone here." Alice and I backed out of our crouched slowly, as did Bree. Felix stayed in his position, but neither Demetri of Jane cared.

"If you will back away from Bree and Felix, no harm will be done" Jane continued where Demetri left off. She paused, then smiled. "We can be civilized."

Alice snarled, and spoke before I could.

"Civilized. You want us to be civilized, when she sent part of our family away." Jane looked to Bree then back to us.

"Well my apologies, Alice, Jasper was never supposed to be sent away." Her eyes flashed to meet mine. "and Edward, Bella was still a _human_" she said the word with disgust, my nostrils flared. "she was bound to expire eventually." I lunged for her throat, but hit the floor before I could take a step forward. The pain was immobilizing me from advancing towards Jane.

"You evil-" Alice stopped abruptly, then continued. "Stop it." She did, but not before sending one last wave of pain that left me doubled over, panting for breath.

"That was stupid Edward. Don't do it again, or you won't get lucky." I grimaced. I did not like those choices. "Goodbye, we hope your trip out of this city is safe." She turned around and left the area. Demetri following shortly after, along with Felix and Bree. When Felix was out of sight Bree, turned around to face us once more.

"I am a newborn. I can't control my power, but maybe eventually I will be able to." She turned around and ran to where Felix had left. She didn't know my power. That I was a mind reader. I understood what she had meant. Maybe, she would be able to bring Bella back. When she had learned to control her power. Alice took a step to follow but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit. She was hesitant but she followed me.

***End Flashback***

Alice and I had just gotten back from our bi-monthly trip to volterra. Bree still had no idea how to bring them back. My Bella was still gone.

* * *

**Okay lets say 10 reviews another chapter. OKay. THis will be the last Epov till near the end of the story alright. hope you liked**


	12. 11

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Heey, I made a trailer. It could have been better though. Its my first time using sony Vegas. I made one before using windows movie maker which I hated. Anyways you guys should check it out.**

/watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8&fmt=18

_"Aro. We've got company."_

* * *

A tall girl, with long black hair walked into the room gracefully.

"Yes, Jon. What is needed?" I felt the need to speak.

"We would like to speak to Aro is he here?" The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like a man, Darling." My eyes widened as I realized the mistake I had made. She was Aro, here at least. I looked at Jasper who had wide eyes to match mine.

"Im sorry. I really am. Where I'm from Aro is a man." I winced again, to her I probably sounded like a nutjob. Her eyes stayed tight, but she laughed.

"Well, my full name is Arostella. (air-ru-stella) What is your name?" She asked holding her hand out to shake mine.

"Bella." I shook her hand and pulled away. Her mouth was set in a line, by the time I pulled away. I knew why, her power didnt work on me. She quickly regained composure and moved on to Jasper.

"and your name sir?"

"Jasper" He said shaking her hand. She smiled, and froze, watching his memories.

"I am sorry, for making a bad impression. You two aren't from around here."

"That is why we've come." I mentioned.

"I know, Isabella." I frowned, she knew I would hate that name.

"Can you help us?" Jasper asked, noticing the hostility against me.

"I'm afraid not. Here, we are not the all powerful family you are looking for. What I mean is, we aren't as brutal as the one you know. We haven't come across anyone with such talent. We don't go out looking for trouble, we put a stop to it. "

"Oh-" I started to speak but was cut off.

"We are very busy, right now. You'll have to come back in a couple of decades. Good-bye." She walked out of the room without giving us a chance to speak. The man, Jon, moved about quickly and shoved me out the door. I looked down, a prickling feeling in my eyes. I had been so hopeful that we would be able to go back home. Now, probably because of me, we had no hope.

Jasper walked over and gave me a hug.

"It's gonna be okay Darlin'." I shook my head, it wasn't.

"Its my fault." I kept repeating.

"No Bella. Its not your fault. Please, Bella stop." I nodded, but I still knew it was my fault. I put my helmet back on and headed towards the bike. I tried to lighten the mood.

"I think she liked you."

"Yea, she definitely did. I felt it."

"I don't think she liked me though."

"Well, she was jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked, not believing what he said.

"Because of how I feel."

"What." I asked. We were moving on the freeway again, what I had heard had not made any sense. Because of how he feels. Does he know that I like him?

"Never Mind Bella." I nodded. Of course he wouldn't like me, he had Alice, and I had Edward. But over the year, I couldn't stop myself from liking him. It confused me. I thought being a vampire would take all these hormones away from me, but no; it amplified them.

I hadn't realized but I had gripped Jasper tighter. He looked back slightly, confused. I just shook my head.

"I am practicing my acting skills?" It sounded more like a question. A was sure he would be able to figure out the lie. I was horrible at acting, and he could feel my emotions. I wasn't hiding anything. He didn't say anything, but slowed down slightly. I was okay with it. I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"When does the plane leave?" I asked.

"Tommorow." He felt my confusion. "we can't rent this for a couple of hours Bella." He stopped at resort.

"How can we afford this?"

"I saved a little money." He grasped my waist again. And handed the customer service assistant a folder.

"Oh, you guys are taking the cabin suite. I must say that is a very beautiful suite witha beautiful view. Half an acre to yourselves, you guys must be a happy couple." She beamed. I looked at Jasper. Did he spend his life savings on this. It sure sounded expensive. Jasper took my hand and led me in the direction of our cabin.

* * *

**Okay lets say 10reviews another chapter. OKay. Out of the hundred people that read this I only ask for 10, last time there weas only 8 but I cut you guys a break. Please review. it makes me feel good, and inspires me to write.**


	13. 12

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**youtube (dot com) /watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8&fmt=18**

_Did he spend his life savings on this. It sure sounded expensive. Jasper took my hand and led me in the direction of our cabin._

Once again, when we were far enough from any humans, I took a breath to breath.

"Did you spend your life's savings on this?" I asked, angry that he would do such a thing, when we were capable of staying outside.

"no." Was his reply. I grinded my teeth. He peeked at me from the side, sensing my rising anger. "My life's savings is at home. This wasn't as expensive as you think it was. Aro, or Arostella gives these to vampires, for the same price as human suites." I thought about that for a moment. It makes sense, but how did Jasper know about this? He answered my unvoiced question.

"Aro had one just like this. In my thoughts I asked if she had one as well. Before we were rudely thrown out of her castle, she handed me the reservation ticket; which I added to my folder of surprises?"

I raised my eyebrows and stopped walking. He, caught off guard by my sudden stop, was a couple of steps ahead of me, his hand still gripping mine. He didn't let go of my hand, but instead walked backwards, retracing his steps.

"Folder of surprises?"

"Well, everything so far has been a surprise to you. Has it not?" I nodded, then grimaced.

"Are there anymore?" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Maybe."He began walking, tugging me along with him. I groaned. "You'll just have to find out."

"How will I find out?"

"With Time, dearest Bella, with time." I grinded my teeth again.

"What if I get angry with time?" I said, keeping my teeth together. Even with a years progress, I still had the emotions of New Born.

"That impossible Bella. Time doesn't make people angry. Time heals all wounds." Those words reminded me of Edward, and thinking of Edward reminded me of Alice. I suddenly felt guilty, for developing a crush on her husband, her mate. I felt guilty, because I was betraying Edward.

Some part in my brain told me I shouldn't feel guilty. I hadn't done anything wrong. There is no action in emotions. Although, emotions can very quickly turn into actions, it hasn't. So _why_should I feel guilty. It's natural to feel hormones. What _wasn't_ natural was having feelings for someone who is _supposed_ to be your brother.

The parts of my brain battled, while Jasper spoke. I hadn't heard a word. I was to busy battling about right and wrong. Jasper released my hand, and stopped. I snapped out of my thoughts. I noticed my surroundings. I hadn't even noticed that we had entered our cabin. It was bigger than the one back home, or as close to home as we'll ever be.

The walls were painted orange. According to the smell, they were freshly painted. It made me wonder how the previous residents left the place. The floors, were polished oak. There was no kitchen, nor bathroom. There was, however, a coffee table, placed in front of a Plasma television. On top of it stood a card that read:

_Dear resident,_

_We ask that if you have "delivery" come by that you eat your dinner in an orderly fashion. Our previous guest did not abide by this request and are no longer around. Any damages will have to be replaced. Stay as long as you like, we don't use these cabins often. Most of our kind, rather stay outdoors. Also. feel free to hunt any of the animals outside this cabin. Please don't eat the young animals. We use those for breeding, so that our next guest have the option to hunt, though most are against that way of life. There are some, though, to choose that over other options. Enjoy your stay."_

I had to admire how that card was written. I had understood what it had meant, but if a human was to read that, they would think of something totally different. Thats a smart thing to do, although, most humans wouldn't have a chance to glance at the card.

Behind the coffee table was a white loveseat. Not far behind the loveseat was a door. Jasper was silent as I walked over to open the door. Inside, was a King sized bed and a lamp. That was all. It wasn't hard to tell what that room was used for. I sighed, and looked at Jasper, whose eyes had gone black.

"Hunt?" I asked. He didn't move, or acknowledge that I had said anything."Well, I need a hunt. Your welcome to join me." I walked out the door, and noticed it was dark. I was oblivious to so many things, when I was in deep thought. What time was it anyway?

I sprinted into the forest, looking for animals. I wasn't sure what to be aware of, I had only been to Italy once before, and at that time I wasn't interested in eating the animals. I kept sprinting through the woods; I was surprised when I saw a fence. So they gathered animals in here, just for us. I wheeled around, and sprinted away from the fence, but not towards the cabin.

I smelled my surroundings, almost instantly I caught a whiff of bear. I followed my instincts to it, and was able to snap its neck quickly. I disposed of the body and turned to find some more food. I was genuinely surprised when I saw Jasper leaning against a tree.

"Can I join you?"

"I already told you I don't mind." I said walking over to him.

"Do you want me to join you though?" I looked him strange in his eyes, which were once again golden.

"Yes. Although, it looks as if you already hunted. Your eyes were black earlier." I commented. He winced slightly. I was about to ask if something was wrong, but decided against it. If he wanted to tell me, he would have already done so. I took his hand, like he had done earlier.

"let's go." I said running off into a sprint. I was faster than him, I had learned that from previous hunts. After the wolf incident we never hunted alone. So, at this moment, I slowed my pace, so he didn't feel like he was being dragged.

We hunted till sunrise. There was nothing better we could be doing.

* * *

**I am going to change the review amount to 8, but I should warn you; just because its a little number doesnt mean someone will review for you. Just review, it only takes a few moments.**


	14. 13

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Story Trailer-- youtube (dot com) /watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8&fmt=18**

_We hunted till sunrise. There was nothing better we could be doing._

When we entered the cabin, I was unsure of what to do. We weren't in the rainy town of forks. We were in sunny Italy, and were stuck inside. I dropped onto the couch, ungracefully. I didn't care though, I was bored and irritated; Moments like these bothered me. As much as I liked hunting, I didn't want to kill all the animals here. All that was left to do was watch television. Even when I was human I wasn't a fan. Jasper, unlike me, gracefully sat on the couch and casually rested his arm over my shoulder, as usual. His head leaned on his free hand. Neither of us turned the T.V on.

I waited a few moments, to see if he would turn the television on, but he didn't. I sighed and pursed my lips. I looked at Jasper and bobbed my head; this wasn't akward, it was just...boring.

Once again, I waited a few moments for Jasper to do something. When he glanced at me I was sure he would say something, but he didn't and the silence went on. I closed my eyes as if to sleep, of course I couldn't, it just made time seem to pass quicker. I stopped bobbing my head, and rested it on Jasper's shoulder.

I sighed again, but as I did, I smelled his scent. It was wonderful. It made my stomach do flips, and my head spin. I stayed in the moment, completely frozen.

I heard a click and my eyes snapped open. A full minute had passed. I looked at the analog clock on the wall in front of us. It was 6:48 exactly. Although I could, and would if given the chance, stay like this forever, I had to break the silence. To clear my head, to cease this endless boredom. I continued to stare at the clock, watching the seconds tick, as I started speaking.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella." My breath hitched. The way he said my name, reminded me of how Edward would, but it sounded better. That couldn't be possible though, the lonliness must have been getting to me. The memory of my loss love, made my eyes tear from the clock to the floor. I was betraying Edward by having feelings for Japer; Worse off, I had just compared him to Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper repeated. I was glad, that I had been able to accept the fact I had lost Edward, or Jasper would have been questioning me left and right. I no longer felt sad, when I thought about my lost family; both my biological, and the Cullen's. I had been prepared to lose Charlie and Renee, but not so soon. That had left me distraught when I first realized I would never see them again. With the Cullen's, I was able to let go because Jasper and I felt the same pain. We were able to go through it together.

Jasper sighed. I quickly composed my thoughts, and continued what I had started saying earlier.

"What are we going to do today?" I breathed. My breath, bounced off his neck and came back to me. I lifted my head to look at Jasper's face. His eyes were closed. He opened his eyes, and I was shocked.

"Scratch what I just said, were going to have to go hunting again." His eyebrows scrunched together, and a look of confusion crossed his face. "Your eyes are black Jasper. You know we can't get on a plane while were thirsty." Realization, then horror crossed his perfect features. He would never want to harm, anyone. He composed it quickly, and shook his head.

"I think it will pass." It was my turn to be confused. Being thirsty didn't just pass; I would know. I was almost always thirsty. Jasper felt my confusion and answered my unspoken question. "I'm not thirsty. It must be something else." I stated to ponder but he quickly changed the subject. "The plane leaves at 10:38"

"How long will it take us to get to the airport?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Oh so we have about 2 hours, to have a small hunt. For me at least." He nodded his head.

"So what do we do till then?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well they have a recreation center. There are humans there though. Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine."

"Alright, we can check it out. They might have some stuff we can try."

"try?"

"Sure, they will probably have stuff we know like ping pong, but of course we can't play that. It might get a little out of hand." I rolled my eyes. We had once attempted a game of Ping Pong in our cabin. There are now several small holes in the walls.

"Do you want to see?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed, nodding my head for emphasis.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. I feel really bad because I'm getting this out so late. Everyone reviewed so fast I didn't even have time to start the next chapter. I decided that I want to know what you guys want to happen, and what you think will happen. Also if you have any questions from the past, let me know and Ill answer them before the next chap.**


	15. 14

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Story Trailer-- youtube (dot com) /watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8&fmt=18**

_"Sure." I agreed, nodding my head for emphasis._

We left the house a moment later. The sun had started rising, so we both wore long sleeves, and brought an umbrella. We walked silently past other suites meant for humans. Most of them were sleeping, although I could here shuffling of those who were do to leave today.

We walked into the clubhouse. Jasper instantly grabbed my waist. I grimaced. He always did this when I was around humans. He was being careful, and I couldn't blame him for that, but I wasn't even thirsty. He should be able to feel that. He walked up to the front desk with me in tow.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we were invited to this...gathering" He showed her something he pulled from his pocket, careful not to let me see. Was this supposed to be a surprise? I grimaced at the thought. The lady at the desk pointed in the direction we were headed. I was pulled with Jasper once again.

"I thought you didn't know what was going on?" He paused for a moment.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell the truth."

"What. Why not?"

"I didn't think you would come." He opened a set of doors to reveal what looked like a party.

"But Jasper-"

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" I would have blushed if I were human. I wasn't sure what to say. I loathed dancing, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm not exactly dressed right to be dancing."

"You are here." I looked around. Most of the people looked the age we appeared. They were dressed in jeans and tank tops.

"Is this a teen ball?"

"Sort of. I couldn't bring you to an actual ball without you figuring it out." He smiled, showing his perfect teeth."You never did answer my question, though"

"Sure. But I must warn you, I am not a good dancer." He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor. He, then, let go of my hand and put them back on my waist. I brought my arms to his neck, as he pulled me closer to him. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Silly girl. You're a vampire now." I looked into his eyes and grinned. I _was _a vampire. I was now capable of dancing like a normal human.

We just rocked back and forth, through a couple of songs. I recognized a couple. "Every heart" by BoA and "Halo"by Beyonce. During the songs we had managed to move away from the crowded dance floor, to a secluded corner. A new song started playing. "Never Alone" by Barlow girl.

I looked into Jasper's eyes. His eyes twinkled as they looked into mine. In that moment, all my common sense disappeared. My ability to think was paralyzed. I was dazzled, even as a vampire. I continued to stare into his eyes but didn't miss the smile he was trying to fight off.

I wasn't in control of my actions as y eyes refocused on his lips. I wanted him, I couldn't hide that any longer. Slowly, for a vampire, I moved my lips closer to his. I stretched of the balls of my feet. My lips moved closer to his until I could feel his breath on my lips.

His phone rang and pulled away. Reality came crashing down on me hard. I had just tried to kiss Jasper. He had to know that I liked him now, there is no way to hide that. My mind wandered to all the things he would say to me. What he would think of me.

_"Bella, you fool."He would say."I'm happily married and would never love you." _or maybe he would say it kindly but more meaningful.

_"Bella. How could you?I'm married, and your getting married. I'm so disappointed in you." _Or worse. Maybe he would just ignore me and leave. Join the volturi and please Arostella.

I chewed on my lip as I thought through all the possibilities. It was Jasper's voice that shook me out of my thoughts.

"Bella." He definitely wasn't ignoring me. What is he going to say? "The flight is leaving earlier. You should go hunt. I have something I need to do. I'll see you in 3 minutes. Alright Bella?" I nodded. He was probably going to make arrangements to join the volturi just as I thought. I had ruined everything. I walked slowly out the ballroom. I exited the building. The sun was covered. That was good, I had forgotten the umbrella in all my distress. I neared the fence when I caught the smell of something mouthwatering.

I looked to my left, there was a family. Two girls, around 8 and 9, and their mother. They tempted me, but not what I was looking for.

I looked to my right. A man, short and stocky was inside the fence. He was feeding the animals. A zoo keeper? Maybe. That didn't matter though. He smelt so much better than the average human.

He turned and walked into the wooded area. The perfect place to greet him. Children didn't need to see what was destined to happen. I hopped the fence. I could hear the family talking about me in the background. I sped up when I was out of sight. I could hear him perfectly, but he couldn't hear me.

I could blame it on an animal. It would be a reasonable explanation. The volturi would defend it. I was 10 feet behind, getting closer to him rapidly.

I was so engrossed in his smell, I didn't notice someone was behind me until I was grabbed by strong arms. A growl escaped my lips as I tried to move but couldn't. I thrashed but the arms wouldn't let go. Each step the man kept taking I was growing more desperate.

"Please." I begged "I need to go. I'm so thirsty. Just let me go." I grasped my throat as the burn raged. I wasn't even touching the floor anymore. I was thrashing around so much my feet were inches off the ground.

"Bella." I froze. "Bella, think, do you really want to hurt him?" I didn't respond as my head cleared. My throat ached, but my mind was able to control it. I lowered my feet to the ground.

"You can let me go." I whispered. His hold didn't budge. I whirled around in his arms and hid my face in his chest.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't in control." He picked me up in his arms and ran us to the suite. He opened the bedroom door and tried to lay me down on the bed. I clung to his shirt as I dry sobbed.

"Don't go." I sobbed, yet no tears ran down my face. He picked me up as he moved to sit on the bed. He layed me down, and placed my head in his lap. I faced away from him as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted. My sobs slowly started to die out.

"I am a monster." I said quietly.

"No Bella. You didn't hurt him."

"I wanted to."

"That's the way we live."

"But still-"

"No," He cut me off "If you're a monster what am I Bella. I tried to kill you. On your birthday. A day meant to be remembered for joy, not pain."

"I was bleeding." I sat up and looked him in his eyes.

"I was the only one who attacked you, Bella. I should have been stronger. I should have been with you. I'm the monster."

"You're not a monster, Jasper."

"Neither are you." He stated. I stayed quiet and looked away. I tried to get up but he held me down.

"Were gonna miss our flight."

"Actually, the call we got was misspoken. It was actually delayed. We still have 2 hours to kill." I grimaced, "or spend together." I half smiled.

"okay." I agreed.

"I got you something."

"I hate gifts."

"I know," he smiled "but this is just a little something I spotted in the gift shop." He handed me a box. I opened it slowly.

Inside the box was a sterling silver necklace that said Bella.

"Its beautiful, Jasper. I didn't know they had name necklaces in the gift shop."

"They don't." My eyebrows scrunched together. "In Italian Bella means beautiful."

"oh." I said surprised. He took the necklace from the box and placed it around my neck.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." If I could have blushed I would have.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. I have a poll up about this story. **

**The question is: Should I wait a little longer to bring Jasper and Bella together or let them find out sooner? your answer will determine the next chapter and the ones after that.**

**I decided that I want to know what you guys want to happen, and what you think will happen. Also if you have any questions from the past, let me know and Ill answer them before the next chap.**


	16. 15

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." If I could have blushed I would have.

We sat in silence for a little while.

"Thank-you." I finally whispered.

"Your Welcome." He whispered in the same tone.

"Jasper-"

"Bella-" We spoke in unison. We laughed hesitantly; then the room fell silent.

"you can go first, Jasper" I wanted to wait for what I was going to say. It may not even be an appropriate time. I turned all the way around so that I could be facing him fully. He grabbed both of my hands with his.

"Bella, you know I'd never leave you right?" I looked to the floor. Earlier, I was almost sure he was going to leave. "Well, I won't Bella. Ever."

"okay, Jasper. I have-"

"I'm not done yet, Bella." I nodded. "Bella, you are _the _most amazing person I have ever met and-" I couldn't hold in what I had to say.

"Jasper, I think I love you." The words rushed out of my mouth. I looked to the floor. I didn't want to see Jasper's reaction. His hands left mine. I had ruined everything. Again.

His put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Bella, you took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled at him, and he returned it with a breathtaking smile."Except, I know I love you."

In less than a second his lips were on mine. I entangled my hands in his hair as he gently moved me so I was straddling him.

My mind was going crazy. I cold see colors splashing behind my eyelids. Red, green, white, yellow, blue all exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July. I could hear an ocean in my ears. I could feel the butteries in my stomach flutter a million times a second.

Within the moments, we had somehow moved so that he was on top of me. My hands slid beneath his shirt. He pulled away.

"Bella" He breathed.

"Jasper." I mimicked. He smiled fully.

"The flight?" I groaned. Of all things, a plane flight would ruin this moment.

"Okay, lets hunt first."

"Definitely." He agreed. I brought my hand to his face and brushed my fingers to where the dark purple bruises should be.

"Your eyes. They're so dark, but you have no bruises. Why?" I asked.

"Lust."

"Lust?" I repeated like I had never heard the word before.

"This is a different temptation, not blood."

"oh. oh. _oh." _I realized what he had meant. I was his temptation. "Do my eyes look like yours?" I asked, moving my hand from his face to mine.

"Yes, but they were already dark when we arrived." The memory of the man walking in front of me flashed in front of my face. I grimaced, and so did Jasper.

"Bells, I felt what you were feeling. You did amazing. I'm surprised that you didn't attack him the moment you smelled him." I didn't respond to him. To Jasper, I may have done well, but not to myself. He was some-body's son, brother, maybe even father. I would have ruined an entire families life just by taking one. Jasper sat up, and took my hands in his.

"Bella, darlin', please forgive yourself. So that, I can forgive myself. What I did at your birthday, was the same. I won't forgive myself unless you do too." I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I forgive you _and _myself. Although, you have nothing to be sorry for." He grimaced but didn't respond. I was sure he didn't want to argue. We sat there staring into each others eyes. I could notice that his eyes were lightening to a dark gold. Whereas, I was sure mine remained black and bruised. An idea popped into my mind. I couldn't let Jasper's eyes be lighter than mine, could I?

"Jasper?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Can you forgive me?" He looked at me for a second, confused by what I had meant.

"For what, Bella?"

"For this." I replied. Bringing my lips to his. The colors exploded behind my eyelids once again. Twirling, and twisting, like a victory dance. I slid my hands under his shirt, and we picked up where we left off.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. well what did you people think. Im not to sattisfied by it, but in my mind there was no ther way to make it happen. Sigh. I hope all of you enjoyed it though. please though, help me out and leave ideas and such when you review. Or tell me what you didnt like. Next chapter they are going to talk about Edward and Alice though, so don't be worried.**


	17. 16

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"For this." I replied. Bringing my lips to his. The colors exploded behind my eyelids once again. Twirling, and twisting, like a victory dance. I slid my hands under his shirt, and we picked up where we left off._

_********_

"I'm sorry we missed our flight, Jasper." He smiled, and his eyes darkened a bit, before giving me a quick kiss of my forehead. I beamed.

"Really, Bella, I don't mind. We'll just be getting home a little later that's all." He said, taking his seat by mine. I had the window seat, although the window shade was shut because of the sun. Jasper could keep better tabs on me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. An important thought startled me as I blurted it out instantly.

"What about Alice....and Edward?" Jasper tensed slightly. Jasper thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, honestly Bella, I'm not sure. Alice and I were going through some rocky waters before we arrived here. We never had time to clear the air." I had never noticed, any signs of hardship on Alice and Jasper's relationship.

"What happened?" I paused for a moment. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay Bella, I'd like to talk about it. To get a fresh view." I nodded my head.

"Well, Bells, it all started the day of your birthday. The moment Alice picked up the fatal gift I noticed guilt coming from her. It wasn't until later that I found out why.

"I don't know how you're going to take this but Alice knew you were gonna get a paper cut. Don't get angry, Bella, I can feel it rising. We talked about it, she knew it was gonna happen but she couldn't find a way to change the outcome. Apparently, one way or another you were gonna bleed.

"Now, I was angry with her for the obvious reason that she could have asked me to leave. She said the vision came on short notice and she wasn't able to. Her emotions did not back her up. They weren't coming off as honesty. I can't read minds like Edward, and I'm certain he doesn't know of any of this.

"We worked through it though. In the back of my mind, I never actually forgave her for that though. I still haven't forgiven her for that, but I have gotten past it.

"When you two went to Italy, and she told me not to come, I was heartbroken. What would I do if Alice were gone? She had always told me from the beginning we would always be together. What would happen if we weren't together.

"When I saw you step out of that plane, I smiled. When I saw Alice, I rushed to her side. When I felt her emotions my smile disappeared.

"Her emotions were love, sadness, betrayal, and _jealousy._

"What had hurt her so bad? I wondered. She had saved her brother while keeping you and herself alive. I never asked her why, though. Much like my past with the newborns, I thought that may be a time in which she didn't want to talk about.

"We stared at each other for minutes before we finally left. By the time we had, you and Edward had already left and Esme and Car lisle were already in my car.

"That's when she told me. Her words were, "I don't want you around Bella, unless you have to be. Don't let the others know.

"Of course, I agreed. I had thought it had something to do with your well being, but now I think I have realized.

"She knew I would have fallen in love with you." I gasped , then smiled. He smiled back, taking a hand and resting it lightly on my cheek.

We sat there staring into eachothers eyes for the remainder of the flight, which was about 10 minutes. We left the plane and walked home. It was night and we had no luggage. We were able to run once we hit the trees.

We arrived at the cottage in seconds, after that. Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked in. He turned to face me.

"Forgive me if this is a little bold, Bella, but I believe its true." I nodded, confused by what he had meant.

"Alice may be my mate, but Bella, I think you're my _soul_mate. Alice had seen it, and she had stopped it, at least until this happened. It was fate for us both to come. It could have been easily Emmett or maybe even Edward, but it wasn't. I love you Bella." He said before turning around to stare out the window. I didn't know what to say. I loved Jasper, yes, and I believe every word about soul mates. Even if it was a little fast, all the facts added up. I was stunned, and paralyzed. I finally said what was on my mind.

"Jasper, I love you, kiss me." and he did.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. I took that last line directly out of the trailer. youtube. (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8**


	18. 17

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"Jasper, I love you, kiss me." and he did._

I layed next to Jasper playing with his hair absent mindedly. He did the same.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." He titled his head, but I didn't move or look at him.

"Isn't that impossible, Bella. The mind is always working." I flipped over so that I lay across his chest. I continued to play with his hair but looked at his face.

"Not my mind."

"Bella-"

"I wasn't thinking at all, just enjoying the moment." I corrected, kissing his lips. He moved me to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away. He pouted, making me want to kiss him once again. I resisted the urge.

"Jasper, we need to talk."

"You know Darlin', those are the 4 deadliest words to men." his words sent a shiver down my spine.

"As they are for women." I sat up on my knees on the bed in front of him.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." I sighed, this worried Jasper and he gave me a puzzled look.

"If you were to see Alice right now, what would you do?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"You can tell me, I will except any answer you give me."

"I love you Bella but..."

"but?"

"I honestly don't know what I would do." He breathed, looking away ashamed."I was married to her for over 100 years, and I haven't seen her for a year. But, I know I am meant to be with you. I just don't know what I would do."

"I don't know what I would do if I saw Edward, either." I played with my fingers. "I still love him you know. Before, every time time I thought about you, I would feel guilty. I felt like I was betraying him. But now, even when I think of him, I don't regret loving you Jasper. I regret waiting so long to love you. Granted, Edward was my first love, but I know what I was missing now. Even though, I feel and know we are meant to be, because of the gravitational pull we have, I still love Edward..." my voice drowned out at the end. The cabin was silent, and outside I can hear the river flowing and the birds chirping.

"I know and understand how you feel. I feel exactly the same way, Bella. Know this, though. I love you, and always will. No matter what happens in the future." I nodded in agreement. I felt whole at this moment, I felt whole with Jasper. I wanted him to kiss me.

"Do you know what I'm feeling?" I asked quietly. He grinned and placed his hands on my face.

"I love you Bella." He pulled my lips to his.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8. This chapter was really short. I know. I am incredibly sorry. I would really like you guys to give me some ideas of stuff you would like to see happen in the story. Next chapter there will be a time skip 100 years. **


	19. 18

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"I love you Bella." He pulled my lips to his._

**100 years later.**

100 years had passed since Jasper and I had last spoken of Edward and Alice. I missed them though, and the whole Cullen family. I could tell Jasper did as well.

My love for Edward had been replaced. I loved Jasper more than I could have possibly loved Edward. What I feel for him now is brotherly love. What we were always meant to be. In Jasper's arms was right, what should have been all along. I never regretted loving Edward though, at the time it was real. I loved him, he was my life. He was my first love, and at the time my only love.

He brought me to Jasper though. If I wouldn't have fallen in love with Edward, surely I would have left Forks. Of course, I probably would have never seen the Cullen family again, and I would have lived on like a plain human, without my soul, without my mate.

But I was no longer a plain human anymore. I was a vampire, with the love of my life, the love of her existence holding my hand as we entered our high school.

We had decided to go back into high school a few years after we realized we loved each other. We didn't have much else to do with our spare time.

"Hi Bella, Hi Jasper" Our friend Jamie walked over to us. We had exactly one friend here, other people had the common sense to steer clear of us. Jamie didn't though. Ever since she was a freshmen she followed us around, tagging along when aloud. She was a sophomore now, and we were juniors. Jasper said that she reminded him of me because of how oblivious she was. I didn't mind though, I missed the Joys of having a friend.

"Hey Jamie." I pulled her into a hug. "How was your spring break?" She smiled and waved to Jasper before answering my question.

"It was okay, I guess. I really missed you two. You guys were so lucky to have parents that would let you go to Italy, _alone." _She stressed the word and mumbled under her breath, "_my parents would have a heart attack if I even asked." _I stifled a laugh. We didn't have to deal with that problem.

"We had a great time, Jamie. Maybe next year you can come." I lied, as friends I would love her to come but she would definitely become suspicious of what we were. We didn't exactly act like normal teenagers visiting a country different from our own.

"Maybe.." Jamie agreed uncertain. She was my best human friend, if she did decide to come I would make arrangements for all of us to enjoy.

"So tell me -" The first bell rang, alerting students to head there first class. Jamie pouted, she had no classes with us since we were a year older. Jasper and I, on the other hand had every class together except for elective. Jasper had music, while I had Drama.

As a human, I had been a horrible actress. That quality still stuck with me, I wanted to work on that. I had gotten better, though. I could successfully lie to a human and sound convincing.

We had first class together. Reading, my favorite class, but when you knew more than the teacher it got old _and _boring. After reading we had history, Pre-calc, Chemistry then lunch.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" Jamie yelled over the bell, before turning in the direction of her locker.

The classes passed by quickly, and we soon met up with Jamie for lunch. As usual she was already sitting at the table. She always packed her lunch from home, she didn't trust school food.

We sat down and her eyes moved from staring at her sand which to us. She waved while she chewed her food. She swallowed the last bite of her sand which before talking.

"So you guys, how was your trip?"

"Amazing!" Jasper and I said at the same time. We laughed and I leaned into his arms. Jamie noticed this and started talking about such a cute couple we were.

"Oh, you guys are the cutest couple ever. Someday I hope to find a boyfriend that is as perfect for me as Jasper is for you. You two look like you were meant to be together. I am so jealous." I could hear her rambling in the backround as I stared into Jasper's eyes.

"Love...soulmates...perfect" she continued to talk, "college....married" I looked at Jamie. I was still terrified of marriage and I had been living for over a hundred years.

"What?" I asked not sure what exactly she had said.

"When you guys get married.." She said slowly, confused by my sudden interest.

"We are only in high school, Jamie."

"Yea but Jasper told me you two have been dating since you were freshmen, and when you go into college..." She whined.

"Someone can live a lifetime without getting married" I pointed out. I had.

"Thats a good idea though..." Jasper spoke, leaving me frozen. Was he thinking of proposing?

"I know right. When you guys do, youre probably going to have beautiful babies."

"I can't have children." I spoke quickly. Jamie's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?" I looked to Jasper, I had no idea what to say.

"Well, Jamie." Jasper spoke, "Bella and I have been together for a few years. We just came back from a trip _alone."_ I held my breath, I didn't expect Jasper to tell her that. To tell her about our love life. How would she react?

"oh.." She trailed off. "That sucks that you can't have children, I'm sure they would have been beautiful." I smiled, if she was to ever become a vampire, understanding would be her skill.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8. **


	20. 19

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"oh.." She trailed off. "That sucks that you can't have children, I'm sure they would have been beautiful." I smiled, if she was to ever become a vampire, understanding would be her skill._

"If you did have a child what would you name him, or her" She asked suddenly, I pondered for a minute.

"If it was a girl I would name her Renesme. A mix between our mothers' names." I finally spoke. I looked to Jasper to see what he would say.

"If it was a boy, I would probably name him...Tristen? I don't know, I'm not as creative as my girl."

"I love the name." i mumbled bringing him into a kiss. Jamie cleared her throat.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"s'okay."

"so..."

"When you two get married, can I be your maid of honor?" She asked.

"Like I said, we are still only in high school. But sure, I don't see why not." She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Thanks Bella." She turned to Jasper. "You better propose soon, dude." He smiled, and mouthed something I didn't catch.

"Okay...new topic." I suggested.

"3 more months till school ends?" Jasper said. Jamie clapped her hands a cheered silently.

"I'm going to be a junior. YES!"

"Excited?"

"Well duh! Aren't you?"

"Well duh!" Jasper and I mimicked. All three of us laughed.

"I'm almost seventeen too," she added.

"I love this time of year." We all said. The bell rang and I got off of Jasper's lap. I waved to Jamie as Jasper and I walked towards our next class. The rest of the day passed just as quickly and soon it was time to go home.

Jasper and I walked home everyday, since our home was in the middle of the woods. We walked at human speed because we had all the time in the world. Jasper and I were oblivious to our surroundings when we walked home. We just payed attention to each other.

We finally arrived at our cottage. Although, Jasper and I stayed outside laying in the grass. Ashton walked out of the trees.

Ashton was a werewolf, who would check up on us to see we weren't hunting humans.

"Alright stinkers, time for a check-" I looked up at him and he stopped talking. His dark brown eyes narrowed. His body started to shake. I looked at Jasper alarmed. What was going on? He finally spoke, the tremors altering his speech. "Why is there a human here?"

I stood up and smelt the air. I could smell the human from behind me near a tree. I turned to face Ashton, maybe I could explain everything. It was to late. He had phased, and didn't look like he was about to talk out the problem.

Jasper pulled me to his side as I tried desperately to place the scent. I never bothered to pay attention to anyone's scent. Jasper crouched in front of me, ready to defend us from the wolf.

Ashton prepared to charge. I could hear footsteps running towards me from behind.

"Bella!" I turned around.

"Jamie." I whispered, realizing who it was by the sound of her voice. Seeing her only made the horror more real. She could die or get hurt today. I started to move towards her. To hold her into my arms, to protect her.

Jasper grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him and away from Jamie. I felt a warm breeze pass me, fur brushing against my arm.

It all happened to fast for me to see, for me to stop, but the horrifying picture embedded into my mind.

Ashton backed away, traumatized by what he had just done. He phased back to his human form, pulling on his shorts he had spared from before the incident. A few feet away from him lay a limp girl. Who's heartbeat was so slow it was hardly noticeable. Her hair was matted with blood, her clothes were shredded and stained. Her legs were tangled together in a way that wasn't natural.

My best friend, Jamie, was dying. I had to save her.

* * *

**9 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8. Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I wonder if anyone expected this to happen. Hmmm. I didn't. I write as I go along. But I do know where I'm going with Jamie maybe some of you will figure it out? I doubt it though lol. Maybe 10 chapters left of this story. But there will be a sequal because...well you all will just find out. Muahaha.**


	21. 20

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_My best friend, Jamie, was dying. I had to save her._

I rushed to her side and kneeled down next to her. I could smell the blood and the familiar burn in the back of my throat exploded. I wanted her blood, but I wanted Jaime safe more.

Jasper was by my side, holding me; to comfort and restrain me from the blood. I dry sobbed as I thought of what I could do save Jamie.

I could call an ambulance, but surely they would discover something was amiss. We would have to flee and leave our home of 100 years.

I could run her to a hospital, say she was attacked by a bear. Although, her life could end in seconds, not leaving me enough time to get her there. Not leaving young doctors enough time to help her.

I could change her. She would live on, but not to her family. If I bit her, Ashton and his buddies were sure to destroy us. It was worth a shot. I would risk my life to save hers. I gently picked up her wrist.

"Jasper, I have to save her." I whispered. Jasper nodded, fully aware of the consequences.

"What are you doing?" I heard Ashton yell. Jasper released me and stood up. He turned to face Ashton.

"You did this. Not us. You killed her, attacked her. All of this is on _you_. We are going to save this girl, and you can't stop us. You won't dare stop us. Because all of this is your fault. _You _killed her. _We _are saving her." I heard Jasper yell.

"I'm sorry. You know. I wasn't trying to hurt _her."_

"That makes it all better. The fact that you were trying to hurt, my mate. No, you are a pitiful creature." I heard Ashton, back up and hit a tree. There was a silence and I took the chance to bite Jamie.

I was careful not to taste blood. I wasn't sure I would be able to stop if I did. I bit both her wrist, making sure the venom was in her system.

I heard Ashton. I stood up and turned around. I looked into his eyes and he flinched. I knew what he was seeing. My normally butterscotch eyes, crimson. My lips, blood red. I looked deadly, and I was. I walked towards Ashton, passing Jasper without a glance. I was furious, I wanted revenge.

"You killed her!" I screeched. "_You! You! You! _Don't you _dare _turn this on us. If you would have heard us out, she would be safe. She would continue to be human." Ashton started to shake. I crouched down ready to attack. "A life for a life. You don't deserve to live. _You _are the _monster." _I spat.

Aston stopped shaking. His eyes wide with remorse. I didn't care though. I was to furious to think things through. I jumped. A pair of hands grabbed my waist, holding me in place in the air. He pulled me back towards his body, to hold me steady.

"Let me go!" I snarled. Kicking and punching.

"Shh, Darlin'. You wouldn't be happy once you realized what you did."

"I would be satisfied." I answered.

"He regrets what his did. Bella calm down." I lowered my feet to the ground. I buried my face in my hands.

"I can't" I dry sobbed. He pulled me into his chest.

"Leave!" Jasper shouted, probably to Ashton. "Don't come back either. Tell your fellow _dogs_ not to come either." I looked to the side to see him running in the direction of the reservation. Jasper picked me up, and sat on the ground. I sat on his lap, my head in his chest.

"What if this isn't what she wanted?" I whispered. It was quiet, and I thought he wasn't going to answer. When he spoke, I was surprised.

"She will be grateful, I believe. You saved her, she can't be mad at you for that."

"I hope so." I breathed. Jaime's scream filled the forest. 3 days until I would find out.

* * *

**12 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8. Okay, I was really genorous this weekend. I gave you two chapters before I got 9 reviews. 3 chapters in total. So for this I want 12 reviews then I will update. So dont think someone else will review for you. usually that doesnt happen.**

**There are 2 reviewers that are thinking smart, and are catching on. You two probably know who you are.. maybe not. I'm not going to tell who though, because then everybody will figure it out. hehehehe. Alright you guys, hope you enjoyed.**


	22. 21

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"I hope so." I breathed. Jaime's scream filled the forest. 3 days until I would find out._

During the passing three days, I never left Jaime's side. Jasper had to go and reason with the wolves, although the confrontation did not take long because they knew how all of this happpened.

Ashton had to stage a bear attack. He took Jamies shredded clothing, after I changed her into some of my clean clothing. There was no time for a searched party, because Ashton reported the remains as soon as he planted them. Jamie's family and friends had closure, but she didn't.

There was only minutes left. I could hear her heart faultering from the venom.

"Jasper!" I called, alerting him of Jamies final moments, although I was sure he was already aware."What if she hates me?"

"That's impossible. No one can hate you." Many people can hate me. Lauren, Victoria, Jessica, Rosalie, Arostella just to name a few. I clutched Jasper close to me as silence came over us. I took a breath and looked at Jamie. It was then I noticed how becoming a vampire had enhanced her features.

Her caramel colored hair was completely straight and came down to her waist. It framed her pale, heart shaped face. Her red eyes opened slowly, at human pace.

I took in a sharp breath afraid of what could happen next.

Hearing my breath, she stoop up on her feet in seconds. I stopped breathing; Jasper and I froze into perfect statues. Her right eye twitched and she began drumming her fingers on her jeans. Each time, although unaware, she tore the jeans at her thigh, more and more till it became a hole. After seconds, she bit her lip and her hand went to her throat.

I moved slowly to stand up, raising my palms to face her. She was an inch or two shorter than me. Her eyes narrowed, analyzing the situation. Jasper stood in front of me slightly, in a defensive position. She noticed him, her eyes scanning him once over. She took a step back.

"Jamie?" I asked her. Recognition ran through her face, then terror as she remembered her final moments.

"Bella?" She asked, relaxing a bit.

"It's me, Jaime." I smiled, letting her know she was safe. She grimaced, and sat down.

"How am I alive?" I looked at Jasper, whose crouch had not eased up.

"Technically, you're not. You have no heartbeat, no blood flows through your veins, yet you breath and think. To the entire world, you're dead, but to us, you're very alive." Jasper answered.

"But how?" She spoke, through her clenched teeth. Aggravated by not being given an answer.

"You're a vampire." Her expression changed from anger to shock. She then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, okay, and You're crazy." Her laughs died to giggles. "Wow, Bella, I never thought you were insane."

"I'm serious." Her giggles stopped and her face hardened. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Prove it?" She dared. How could I?

"Aren't you thirsty?" Jasper spoke, he had handled newborns before, he knew what to say.

"thirsty?" she repeated as if she had never heard the word before. Her hand flew to her throat, her face twisted in confusion.

"Do you want water?" she thought for a moment, before shaking her head. " orange juice?" She shook her head once more. "Do you know what you want?" She stayed still, not bothering to answer Jasper's question. "You want, no, you need-"

"Blood." She finally spoke, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**10 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8. I'm sorry for updating so late. My mom hid the laptop. Took and hid the computer cord, and his my wiimotes. I know the wii mote thing has nothing to do with it, but as a last resort I could have used the wii internet. :/**

**Although, you readers didn't reach your review goal either. So i'm proposing a deal. **

**When you leave a review, at the end leave 3 questions. Kinda like this.**

**" I love your story:)/ I hate your story:(**

**a) question**

**b) question**

**c) question"**

**I will answer one of them, and i get to choose which because I dont want to give to much information awa. Hehe. So is that a deal. Alright.::))**


	23. 22

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"Blood." She finally spoke, looking at me with fear in her eyes._

A full 4 months had passed since Jaime believed us. We hunted, keeping her as far away from the city as possible.

We were in the cabin watching television. Jasper and I were on the couch. My head lay on Jasper's lap. Jaime sat Indian style on the recliner.

Jaime caught the scent before I did. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and her eyes widened. She pressed herself into the seat.

Jasper and I stood up simultaneously. The disgusting smell was easily placed. Ashton was less than a mile away, and coming in quickly. I wondered briefly if he was going to apologize. My thoughts were scattered when Ashton slammed the door open.

"Where is she?" He snarled. I rolled my eyes, in all his anger he could easily place where she is.

"You can easily smell her location." I stated. He twitched, and sniffed the air. Once, twice then three times before looking at us.

"Where did you hide her?"

"What do you mean, she is right there." Jasper stiffened, I looked over to where Jamie was. She wasn't there, and there was no trace of her scent.

"Told you leech. Now, where is she?" I started to panic. Jasper put his hands on my shoulder and sent me waves of calm and focus. I took a deep breath.

"Jamie?" I called. I was staring at the recliner, wondering how she could have disappeared.

"Over here." She quietly responded. All of our eyes looked to where it was coming from. Half her face peered out from behind the recliner. How could we have missed her? Her scent was all over it, although it wasn't before. Ashton picked her up by her arm and threw her out the door. I rushed out to see a snarling Jaime. I stood next to her, trying to calm her down.

"What the hell?" I yelled to Ashton.

"Where did she go?" He snarled back. I blinked, sorting out my thought. Was he so angry that he could not see what was in front of him. Jasper looked at me, confused, but then took a step in front of us.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I thought you two would have figured it out. A hiker was killed by a vampire. Wasn't your scent or your mates. She's the only one left. Now where is she?"

"Impossible," Jasper reasoned, "She hasn't left our side the whole time."

"It is possible. Now tell me where she is, or I'll take you down too."

"I'm right here." Jamie spoke loudly. Ashton blinked. "and I didn't do it."

"You lying leech!" Ashton yelled.

"Come over here and smell me, pup." She tested. "Prove your right." He bared his teeth and his nostrils flared.

"I can't smell you." Jamie's eyes narrowed, and she stood up from her crouch. She casually walked over to Ashton and stood in front of him for a few seconds. I looked wide eyed at Jasper, unsure of what to do, when I heard a loud sound reverb across the forest.

"Can you smell that?" I heard Jamie say. I looked at her. Her palm was turning into a fist. "That was for killing me." She punched in the stomach and sent him flying into the trees. She ran after him, and we followed.

We couldn't smell her, but we could smell Ashton. We knew that's where she would be.

"That's for throwing me through a door" We heard her yelling. We got there to see Jamie kicking his ribs. Jasper and I ran up and grabbed her arms pulling her away.

"That's for accusing me of killing someone!" She screamed. "Do you know how I smell know?" She laughed, "What kind of dog cant smell!"She continued to laugh. Jasper let go of her arm, and I followed suit. Trusting his judgement on whether she would attack again. She walked back towards the cabin. "Pathetic mutt." She spat.

We didn't follow her. She needed time alone. Instead, we moved towards Ashton, who was sitting of a log, inspecting his wounds. I grabbed Jasper's hand and curled my fingers in his.

"You deserved worse, you know." I said. He grimaced.

"For killing her, yeah I know. Not for protecting humans though, I refuse to believe that."

"Was it her?"

"No." Jasper squeezed my hand. That meant there were other vampires in the area.

"I'll help you find him." Jasper offered.

"We, will help you find him." I corrected.

"No need. We have enough brothers to search." He said before running off into the woods. Jasper turned to me and kissed my forehead. I leaned up, and kissed him passionately.

"I feel so bad for Jamie." I whispered.

"I know. Do you think that might be her power?"

"Hmm?" I was confused.

"Stealth. She can hide her scent. "

"That makes sense. You're so smart." He laughed.

"You're so beautiful." I smiled.

"I love you so much. You must know that."

"You must know how much I love you. You're my world, my existence." I smiled, and kissed him again. " I want to be with you forever." I kissed him forcefully, and tugged at his shirt.

"Mmm, you will." He pulled away from me, and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, I've been thinking about this for a long time, about being with you forever." He kneeled on one knee, and pulled out a velvet black box. I gasped. "Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

**10 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=aoCwZ22Ahg8. I'm sorry for updating so late. Mom, wouldnt let me online. xp. I hope you enjoyed it. A definate twist, right.**

**When you leave a review, at the end leave 3 questions. If you want. Kinda like this.**

**" I love your story:)/ I hate your story:(**

**a) question**

**b) question**

**c) question"**

**I will answer one of them, and i get to choose which because I dont want to give to much information awa. Hehe. So is that a deal. Alright.::))**


	24. 23

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

**You guys can thank** _Jamie Garden _**for this update. I didn't get 10 reviews for this chapter, but its out anyway. Why? Because she gave me a mental hug and a hii five! Thanks for all reviews though. :)) On with the story!**

_

* * *

_

_"Bella, I've been thinking about this for a long time, about being with you forever." He kneeled on one knee, and pulled out a velvet black box. I gasped. "Bella, will you marry me?"_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Definitely!" I exclaimed. He took the ring and placed it on my left hand. The band was gold and stood out against my pale skin. Along the band were many tiny diamonds the size of periods at the end of a sentence. They made the ring sparkle, like we did in the sun. On the inside was engraved _I love you _simple and true. The diamond on top was not large, but not small. The perfect size.

I got on my knees and pulled Jasper's lips to mine.

"I love you Jasper, always." I breathed.

"As I love you." He replied. "Do you mind getting dirty?"

"As long as you don't mind, helping me clean up afterwords."

Jasper and I walked into the cabin hand in hand. Our hair was dripping wet, and our clothes had wet spots all over. Jamie was laying on the sofa, tossing a baseball between her hands.

"Finally you guys are back. Ive been waiting for so -" She looked at us and her eyes immediately darted to the sparkling ring on my finger. "Oh my gosh. Congradulations. I'm so happy for you two. The ring is beautiful by the way."

Jasper and I laughed simaltaneously shaking water around the room as we laughed. Jaime noticed this and raised her eyebrow. I shook my head, and she looked at Jasper.

"I was right! Remember when I was human.."She waved her hand like it was far off memory.

"It was only 4 days ago..." I stated. She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I remember. I already had the ring then."

"Wow. That's so ironic."

"I got it in Italy."

"You guys seriously went there?" I nodded.

"Sweet. I want to go there..." She thought aloud.

"How about we get married there?" I suggested sheepishly. We couldn't get married here. Jamie was supposed to be dead, and two teenagers getting married is likely to stir up some gossip.

"That's a great idea darlin'" Jasper turned to me. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Jamie coughed.

"What? It was only on the cheek."

"Yeah, Whatever. I hate to spoil the mood but....what about this other vampire?" She asked nonchalant.

"I'm sure he will leave on his own." Jasper answered. Probably just a nomad. A howl erupted through the air. Jamie blinked confused.

"They probably are tracking him now." I stated. "or-"

"Incoming." Jamie said suddenly, her senses were more sharp than ours. Jasper turned around and crouched in front of me. We all moved outside quickly. Jasper growled and I crouched down immediately.

"Hello." A voice called from the woods. A tall slender man with short mustard colored hair walked out. "Im Mario." Jasper snarled. He ignored him, and looked at me.

"Would either of you like to join my army?" My lips rose over my teeth. Maria. "Im sorry," He continued. "Have I invaded your territory?" He said softly. Jasper growled. Mario looked at him, and he tilted his head in confusion. "Whats with your eyes?Is that your power? To change their color?"

"No." Jasper Responded. "We don't hunt _humans. _This is the color they turn. My power is empathy, and right now, I don't like the way you are feeling towards _my_ mate." Mario laughed.

"_Your _mate. Fine. Would you like to see my power?" He asked rhetorically. He stared at me. I could feel my legs grow week, and my energy draining.

"Jasper!" I breathed, before collapsing in his arms. I could barely move, and my vision was blurred. Jasper picked me up bridal style. A blue orb formed around us.

"Interesting. That's why I couldn't get a reading on her, she's a mental shield. She's not protecting herself now, though. She's projecting her shield, into a physical one." He stated to himself. Jasper snarled at him not letting him go.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" He yelled.

"I drained her energy. That's all." Mario shrugged. "I can also sense powers. I didn't get a reading on you earlier because she was protecting you with her shield, as she was herself. Problem with your mate, she can only do one at a time. Mental shield or Physical shield. Heck, I doubt she even knows how to control her power." I blinked. I had never known this before.

"Stop!" Jasper ordered.

"Either of you, join my army."

"Like Hell they will!" Jaime screamed, tackling him from behind.

"What the-" Mario screamed. Jaime's strength was no match for him, she was pinning him to the ground. Jasper placed me on the ground.

"I have to help her." He said. He walked to the edge of the orb. But couldn't get out. Mario looked, and grinned.

"Its a physical shield, boy." Jaime's body relaxed and her eyes glazed over.

"Bella, I have to help her! Try something, let me through."

"You'll get hurt." I replied, hoarsely.

"Extend it then."

"I don't know how." Mario, by this time, had gotten up. Jaime was slung over his shoulder.

"I'll settle for stealth girl." He said walking away. He had nothing to fear, we couldn't get out.

"Try, Bella! He's gonna take her." That's when everything clicked. Mario, Maria, attacked us and was kidnapping Jaime. I had to protect her, just like she tried to protect us.

"Jaime!" I screamed. The shield flew outwards knocking Jaime off of Mario's Shoulder. She landed outside the orb. Mario, was on the inside, face to face with Jasper.

"You're dead!"

* * *

**10 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=. I hope you enjoyed it. It may have been confusing so here is rundown of the powers.**

_**M**aria/Mario_ _like elizar can sense powers (mental power), can also drain energy(physical power)_

_**J**aimeStealth...I want to say its a mental power but then Bella would have been able to smell her, so Im going to mark it as both. (Mental and Physical power)_

_**J**asperEmpath (Physical Power)_

_**B**ella mental sheild OR physical sheild. She can only be one. The reason she didnt recover from Mario's power is because her energy is already drained. She can't reverse that**.**_

**I noticed a pattern when I write. Good, Bad, Good, Bad, and soo on. It will be some thing horrible, then right away something great, Has anyone else noticed that?**

**When you leave a review, at the end leave 3 questions. ****I will answer one of them, and i get to choose which because I don't want to give to much information away. He he. So is that a deal. Alright.::))**


	25. 24

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"You're dead!"_

I watched Jasper lunge and suddenly could not see them anymore. All I could see were blurs moving around. I could see Jamie crawl onto her knees as she regained her energy. I wasn't regaining any energy at all because I was using it for my shield. I had to keep it up though, so my jasper could win the battle.

I looked to where Jasper and Mario were fighting. Jasper had an even match. Basically his creator in male form, but I knew Jasper was better than him. Jasper would win; he _had _too.

I heard an ear splitting scream. I couldn't tell who it was. Everything faded to black. I couldn't see, I couldn't speak and I couldn't move.

"Bella!" I heard. It was Jasper, I couldn't respond. I could hear a cackling in the distance. Jasper had won.

"Why isn't she moving?" Jamie's high pitched voice spoke.

"I don't know."

"Is she dead?"

"No. I can feel her emotions. I love you too Bella" So my shield had gave out. I felt a sensation on my lips, but my sight stayed blind.

"How long is she going to be like this"

"As long as she has to, to get better."

"Jasper it's been 3 weeks. Something is wrong, shes made no recovery." Jamie was wrong, my sight had just come back the previous day. I was able to see the sunset and rise again. I was able to see that Jasper hadn't hunted. He needed to, yet he hadn't left my side.

Jasper didn't respond and Jamie fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You know, you need to hunt."

"no." Yes he did. It wasn't fair I was hurting him.

"Yes you do."

"So what? I don't care" You should Jasper. If only I can move or speak. Disappointment washed over me. Why was I causing him pain? His eyes flickered to mine. "I'm not leaving your side Bella."

That's when I remembered. Actions are louder than words, and since I could do neither I would have to settle for emotions. I sent disapproval towards Jasper. Hoping to help him see he needed to hunt. He sighed.

"Bella.." He argued. Jamie looked at us and left. Probably to hunt for herself. I sent more dissaproval even more powerful than before. Ne shook his head. I felt useless, worthless. This was all my fault.

"No don't feel that way Bella..." He whispered kissing my lips. Anguish washed over me, I couldn't kiss him back. Tell him I loved him, bring him out of his misery.

"okay." What? I threw confusion at him.

"I will hunt. When Jamie gets back though." I threw happiness, love and approval. This is what I wanted. For him to be healthy for me.

4 more weeks passed until I was able to move. I hadn't been able to get my voice back, how can I get my energy back. What was wrong with me.

Jamie was out coming back from hunting now. Jasper and I were getting dressed. I loved him so much.

"I love you too Bella."

"I love you more." I spoke. I jumped back not recognizing the sound of my voice. It was hoarse like I had just woken up from a decent sleep. Jasper smiled.

"No you don't."

"Prove it." My hoarse voice spoke.

"I don't have to, I can tell." I sighed and gave up. I sighed and gave up. "It's a close match though." He said, fixing my sun dress. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. Making sure to get my seven weeks of missed time. I had finally gotten back to normal. Everything would go back to normal.

Jamie coughed at the doorway. Jasper pulled away, but I kissed him again. Jamie coughed again. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Welcome home." I said. My voice almost normal. She giggled.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked we shook our head.

"She can say her vows on her wedding day. Which is in six months, by the way." I smiled. I wish it could be tomorrow.

* * *

**10 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=. That was a crappy Chapter but I needed a filler. The last chapter is 26. Sequal though. You will see why on the last chap:))) here is rundown of the powers.**

_**J**aimeStealth...I want to say its a mental power but then Bella would have been able to smell her, so Im going to mark it as both. (Mental and Physical power)_

_**J**asperEmpath (Physical Power)_

_**B**ella mental sheild OR physical sheild. She can only be one. The reason she didnt recover from Mario's power is because her energy is already drained. She can't reverse that**.**_

**I noticed a pattern when I write. Good, Bad, Good, Bad, and soo on. It will be some thing horrible, then right away something great, Has anyone else noticed that?**

**When you leave a review, at the end leave 3 questions. ****I will answer one of them, and i get to choose which because I don't want to give to much information away. He he. So is that a deal. Alright.::))**


	26. 25

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the alternate universe ones. But who gives a crap about them right? All we want are the cullens and Bella. :)**

**I wanted to saay im soooo sorry for the last chapter. It was terrible, i kinda needed a filler to make time go buy but i wasnt sure what to right. I also needed a way to show that when Bella uses her physical sheild it wipes her out comepletely on top of the fact her energy was drained. Forgive me for the crappy chapter but the final chapters should be good.**

_

* * *

_

_""She can say her vows on her wedding day. Which is in six months, by the way." I smiled. I wish it could be tomorrow._

Today was the wedding day. We flew from Forks to Italy a few days ago, and we made arrangements to be married. Our priest was one of the volturi. His name was Hayden.

Hayden was one of the few members of the volturi that welcomed us. Most of them shied the way at the sight of us. They looked at us like we were death to all. Arostella, though, didn't. Instead she followed us, ignoring me completely. It was obvious that she was still interested in my fiance, as well as Jamie for the guard. When offered a position, Jamie refused, telling Arostella that she was not interested. Marcella and Cayla were displeased by the decision and kept on with the offers.

Our wedding was outside, in the sun. We were able to use the volturi's private court. I stood outside the gate, Jaime at my side. She was my brides maid. Her dress was orange color to match the daisy in her hair. I was dressed in a traditional white dress that flowed to the floor.

"I'm so happy for you." Jamie whispered, low enough for only the near-by vampires to hear. I smiled, and blinked my eyes. Invisible tears flowed down my cheeks. I can feel them but they would never be seen. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you." I replied, hushed. "Are you ready?" I asked, and on que the music started. Jaime walked through before me, as planned. She reached the end of the aisle and turned to face me. It was my turn to walk.

I walked down the aisle slowly. The traditional way for humans. My feet moved in sync with the music. I looked around me, this was the perfect wedding.

I was surrounded by members of the volturi, not my family. My family was back _home._ I hadn't seen my family for 102 years, I probably would never see them again. _N_one of that changed the fact that this was the perfect wedding though. The perfect wedding was being married to Jasper. That's all that was important.

I finally reached the front and the music slowly drifted into another song. A softer melody that easily danced into the back round.

I looked at Jasper. He stood relaxed as he smiled. His black tux fit him perfectly, and his honey blonde hair fell into his eyes. I brushed them away with my fingers then grabbing his hand.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too, Darlin'" Some of the guest, and Jamie, sighed around us. Jasper was projecting, although it wasn't affecting me. I was already feeling the love. I was _in _love.

Jasper gently squeezed my hand and I smiled. We turned and faced forward.

We now stood before the priest.

**REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**10 reviews = new chapter. youtube (c . 0. m ) watch?v=. The last chapter is 27 i had to move it up. Sequal though. You will see why on the last chap:))) here is rundown of the powers. I will probably post another chapter later. REVIEWWWW**

_**J**aimeStealth...I want to say its a mental power but then Bella would have been able to smell her, so Im going to mark it as both. (Mental and Physical power)_

_**J**asperEmpath (Physical Power)_

_**B**ella mental sheild OR physical sheild. She can only be one. The reason she didnt recover from Mario's power is because her energy is already drained. She can't reverse that**.**_

**When you leave a review, at the end leave 3 questions. ****I will answer one of them, and i get to choose which because I don't want to give to much information away. He he. So is that a deal. Alright.::))**


	27. 26 EPOV

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**EPOV**

_Alice and I had just gotten back from our bi-monthly trip to volterra. Bree still had no idea how to bring them back. My Bella was still gone._

It has been 25 and a half years since I've seen Bella. The Volturi have not been able to get her back. Each day the hope I savor dwindles, but the ache where my heart is supposed to be doesn't. Bella still has my heart. She always will.

The whole family is still distraught by the event that happened that day. Even Rosalie was saddened when she found out what had happened. We stopped going to school, but Car lisle kept working, too keep up the appearance.

Charlie accused us of killing Bella, but the case was dropped. There was no evidence of anything. The story that was formulated was that Bella and Jasper drove off a cliff when we were going camping. Charlie died shortly after, in the line of duty. He was shot by an armed robber. He died almost instantly.

We moved out of forks, after his funeral. We went to Italy, stayed with the volturi for a while. Then went down to Africa. We had just gotten back. Alice and I shared a room now. So we could wallow in our sadness together. Although, Alice had been avoiding me lately. Keeping her thoughts a secret.

"Alice wats on your mind?" I asked, bewildered to what was bothering her.

"What?" A quick image passed through her mind. An image of Jasper walking away from Alice.

"What was that?"

"nothing" she quickly responded.

"It's not nothing."

"I don't have to talk about it."

"Why won't you tell me Alice?" An image of me throwing Jasper into the trees flashed through her mind, before she covered it up with the song Almost lover by A fine Frenzy.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
_

"Tell me!" She shook her head and continued the Lyrics.

_Well I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"Alice, whats wrong?"

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

"Damn it Alice. You're not alone."

"Shut up." She growled, and started humming the song, continuing the lyrics in her head.

_Well I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

"Why?" I asked. She ignored me and started singing the lyrics.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"What the hell is your problem? What are you hiding from me?" She tore my hands away from her face.

"What the hell is _your_problem? just because I don't want you reading my thoughts doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

"Im sorry."

"Okay."

_Edward, come down here I want to talk to you and Alice about Bella and Jasper._

"Alice, Carlisle wants to speak to us." She nodded and flitted to his study. Everyone else had gone hunting.

I thought about what Alice had thought about. Jasper walking away from her. Why was that so significant to her. It wasn't the last memory they shared together. It definitely wasn't a recent vision. She cant see them. If she would I would watch her visions like a hit movie.

I walked into Carlisle's study to find no one in there.

_Were out here_I heard Carlisle think. I walked out the back door into our yard. Alice was already waiting for me.

_hurry up _I flitted to her side.

We stood in front of Carlisle, waiting to hear what he had to say.

_  
_

* * *

**Okay lets say 10reviews another chapter. OKay. Next chapter is the last so you have to review BIGTIME to get it :))))**


	28. 27 when worlds colide

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_We now stood in front of the priest_

_We stood in front of Carlisle, waiting to hear what he had to say._

_(_BPOV)_(**EPOV)**_

"We have Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock to be married here on this wonderful day. Jasper would you like to start by your vows?" Jasper nodded, and I smiled.

_**"Edward, Alice" Carlisle spoke looking at each of us. "I understand that you two are still grieving over the loss of Jasper and Bella." Alice nodded and opened her mouth to speak.**_

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my existence."

_**"I don't think Bree is going to be able to bring them back. I had a vision of her telling us that she can't." I stared at Alice.** _

Hayden looked at me. "Would you like to say your vows Isabella?" I nodded.

_**"Did you know about this Edward?" Carlisle asked. It took me a moment before I shook my head. I glared at Alice.**_

" I, Isabella Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

_**"Alice, is that what you have been keeping a secret from me? Didn't you think I deserved to know that? What else have you been keeping a secret. Tell me!" I yelled at Alice. We were supposed to be in this together.**_

Hayden Smiled. "You make kiss the Bride, Isabella Whitlock." Hayden said. He obviously didn't know how to wed properly. I looked at Jasper, he knew what was missing because he took out my wedding ring. I took my engagement ring and handed it to Jamie. Jasper slid the ring on my finger. Then he lifted my vail and kissed me.

_**Carlisle stepped in front of me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Edward, calm down. She can't speak to you if you are refusing to listen." I continued to glare at Alice. She walked up to me and slapped me. A reflexive growl escaped my lips.**_

**_"Don't you think I wanted to tell you? The moment I decided to tell you I get hit with another vision. You! Running off to the volturi, begging for death again. Why would you even think about doing that?" She screamed._ _She paused, searching her visions for my reaction to something i would say._**

Everyone clapped and awed when Jasper and I broke our kiss. We took each others hand and walked up the aisle and out the gate. Borrowed Time by fine Frenzy Played behind us.

thick as thieves  
the last of leaves  
in the winter sun  
holding fast  
this freezing branch  
is home to us

step, step right over the line  
and onto borrowed time  
when it's life, not waiting to die  
waiting to divide to divide

counting stars  
and passing cars  
on the interstate  
the end is near  
I feel it dear,  
but I am not afraid

step, step right over the line  
and onto borrowed time  
when it's life, not waiting to die  
waiting to divide  
to divide

but you say you're getting tired  
you're tired and so am I  
when you fall I'll fall behind

step, step right over the line  
onto borrowed time  
when it's life, not waiting to die  
waiting to divide to divide  
but you say you're getting tired  
you're tired and so am I  
when you fall  
I'll fall behind

Jasper led the way to the car. Jaime followed us. We were heading to Brazil for our honey moon. I could see grey Mustang Convertible in the distance. We weren't far from it.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, my beautiful Wife?"

"May I change before we leave?" Jamie gasped.

"Change! You look beautiful like that."

"She looks beautiful wearing anything. If you want to change than you can change. okay, Darlin'" I giggled, we turned to go to the direction of the room we stayed in when we were with the Volturi. We got to the room and we saw arostella standing outside our door.

"Jasper" she exclaimed "and Bella" she casually added "Im so happy for you two. I figured you two would come back one more time so I wanted to give you your wedding gift."

_**Her face scrunched when she found no positive outcome. She finally settled on the vision of me tearing down part of the forest.**_

_**"Edward..." She spoke slowly.**_

_**"Tell me!"**_

_**"when you went to go commit suicide in Volterra I had a vision..." She trailed off. Debating if she should tell me or not.**_

_**"Just say it." I spoke through my clenched teeth.**_

_**"Well I had a vision of Jasper leaving me for -" I, unthinkingly, cut her off**_

_**"Is that the vision you thought of in the room"**_

_**"Yea but-"**_

_**"You could have told me."**_

_**"No because -"**_

_**"Because what Alice. I would love to know."**_

_**"Listen Edward if you want to know you have to stop interrupting me." Alice yelled, annoyed by my actions. I breathed and calmed my nerves down.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Please continue."**_

I spoke first. "Thanks Arostella. You really didn't have too."

"I did though. Follow me." I looked to Jamie and Jasper, they both shrugged. So we followeed her through the hallways until we reached a large room. Along the walls were thousands of books. There were 3 chairs in the back of the room. Thrones actually. Marella and Cayla were sitting in two of them, and Arostella sat in the third. A young man was standing next to Arostella. He had short brown hair and looked no more than sixteen years old.

"Can all 3 of you stand in the center so I can show you your surprise." We did as told. After a moment of silence Jasper spoke.

"Do you mind, hurrying we have a plane to catch." Arostella grinned.

"Dont worry about your flight." She said before turning to the young man next to her. "My gift is a show. This young man has an amazing ability which I think you will like. Would you like to see?"

"Fine." Jasper agreed. Jamie and I nodded in unison.

"His name is Brett. Also, because I may not get the chance to say this afterwords, have a nice trip." His name lingered in my mind. Brett? Why did that sound so familiar. The look on Jasper's face showed the same confusion. Brett? I repeated the name slowly in my mind.

"Bree!" I exclaimed. Everything happened so fast. The white orb encased Jasper, Jaime and I. Was this what I wanted? To go back home? I had before, but everything had changed now. Was it to late to put up my physical shield. I looked at Jasper and put up my physical shield. It was to late.

**_"The reason I couldn't tell you was because....because....I didn't want you to hurt Jasper. I still loved him, even if he was going to stop loving me." I titled my head._**

**_"Why would I hurt Jasper?" I asked._**

**_"Because of the person he was leaving me for."_**

**_"who exactly was that?"_**

**_"It was....." She trailed off getting a faraway look on her face. She wasn't having a vision though. Her thoughts were everywhere. Her eyes squinted as she continued to look behind me. "Bella." She said._**

**_"What?" She froze. "Alice?" I turned to Carlisle to see him staring off to the same place Alice was. I looked in that direction. Inside of a clear blue orb was Bella dressed in white holding Jaspers hand. I ran up her crashing into the orb._**

**_"Bella!" I said._**

"Bella" I heard Edward say. I wasn't taking the orb down, not when he might hurt Jasper.

"why?" He asked. So he could read my mind, for now at least.

"For now?" He asked.

"Edward, I want you to back away." I finally spoke. I looked to Jasper and squeezed his hand.

"i love you" I whispered.I looked at Jaime. She was standing still. She was probably using her power to not be noticed. She was scared.

"as I love you." Jasper and Edward responded. Alice fell to her knees, shaking from the dry sobs. I felt horrible.

"Why?" Edward asked me. Was he oblivious to everything. Did he not notice that I was in a wedding dress. The wedding ring on both my finger and Jaspers. Edward read my thoughts and his eyes flickered to Jasper and my entwined hands.

Edwards face changed from happiness to distraught to rage. I was glad that Jasper couldnt feel his emotions because of my shield. I wasn't sure how it would have affected him.

I looked at the picture drawn out before me. Edward was banging against my shield i wasn't sure how long it would last. Alice was on her knees sobbing. Carlisle was standing still frozen, trying to make sense of things. Carlisle finally snapped out of his trance and went Edward.

"Edward calm down. You need to think rationally."

"No!"

"Edward.." Carlisle said pulling Edward back.

"What do we do?" I asked Jasper.

"Put the shield down, and try to talk it out." I looked at Edward who had calmed down enough to look distraught. He flitted to Alice's side to help soothe her. Carlisle looked at Jasper and I and smiled.

"Can you put the shield down?" I looked at Jasper again, who nodded, then to Jaime. She nodded as well.

"Okay." The moment my sheild was gone Jasper was flung into the trees. Instantly I ran after him, but I could see Jaime run up and Pounce on Edward. If this came to a fight I think we had an advantage, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

As I ran I crashed into Jasper, who had already started running back.

"Jasper! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine Bella. Don't worry about me. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't touch." I said standing up. Jasper tux was dirty and gruffed up but he was fine. We ran back to Cullens yard to see Alice and Jaime arguing and Carlisle speaking with Edward, although edward wasn't listening.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Were leaving here. I'm sure you will be able to find us if you want to _speak_ with us." I said pulling Jaime's arm and leading her away from Alice. Jasper followed me without looking back.

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

"hmm?" I turned to face him

"make sure no one in forks sees you."

"what?"

"Its been 25 years they think you are dead."

"Its been a century Carlisle."

"Interesting." He said to himself. "Anyhow, don't stay in forks. I'll find you, as a matter of fact take my previous car. I can find you using it. Is that alright?" I sighed.

"Its fine. Only to borrow."

"Okay let me get the keys." He came back out in a short amount of time handing me a huge bag.

"I only needed keys."

"Well thats some clothes for you and her to wear, and Jasper's stuff."

"Okay."

"The cars in the drive way. It's the infiniti."

"Thank-you. Bye." We got in the car. Jasper was driving, and I sat on the passengers seat. Jaime sat in the back arms folded across her chest. Jasper pulled out of the driveway and onto the freeway.

We held each other's hand as we sped into a new life.

* * *

**Thats the end. There will be a sequal. I need a title for it. Uhhhh, review. I hope you liked the story. :)))))**


	29. um

Well you guys kno that this story has officially ended. The sequal will be up soon though, I promise. Before I start writing the sequal I would like to know what you guys would like to see happen and stuff like that. Here are some questions I would like you guys to answer in a review

* * *

1) what should the title be?

2) Who should end up with who?

3)Should Rosalie still hate Bella?

4)What town should they live in?

5)What do you think should happen? =)

Also, if there are any questions you would like to ask me about this story, please ask. Maybe I confused some people, but you can ask as many questions or whatever:). no future questions allowed though :D

* * *

There will probably be one more AN to say that there is a poll up for the title, unless I decide. Then I start the sequal. =)


	30. grasping time

**Grasping Time**

**Summery:**

After returning from the AU, Bella, Jasper, and Jaime have to deal with the issues of neglected love and created love. Alice refuses to accept the harsh reality that Jasper and Bella's love are neither of those; instead _fated _love. When the only way Bella knows how to protect Jasper is sacrificing herself, will Alice get _her _reality or lose herself completely. BxJ; ExJai Ax?

**For those of you who read Exchanging moments, let me know if this is good enough plot for the sequel, if not Ill just change some stuff and make it a tottally different story k?**


	31. Sequal up

_Grasping Time is now up. Soooo go check it out :)_


	32. final update

The last update to this story. uhhhhh, Chapter two(one) of the sequal is up. Grasping time check it out?


End file.
